Daydream
by Colorful Crayola
Summary: This 13-year-old fic is where it all started. Phantasm is what it is because of this story. Daydream is old. It's poorly written. It's full of aliens and predators and really bad plot points. However, without it (no matter how bad it actually may be) we wouldn't have Phantasm and the story of Nichole and Wolf. So, strap in, and prepare to cringe. A lot. Not a serious fic.
1. The War Starts

**Hello, readers!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. IT'S TERRIBLE. I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE. IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY. ENJOY._**

 **That's right. Caps, bold, underline, italic, centered. It's serious business. IF YOU ARE A NEW READER JUST FINDING MY STUFF, PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS IS OLD AS DIRT. PLEASE ALSO LOOK AT PHANTASM AND ITS SEQUEL I PROMISE IT'S BETTER THAN THIS.**

 **Anyway, this is Daydream. The very first iteration of Phantasm that I wrote nearly 13 years ago. It's 2004, 14-year-old me had just seen AVP for the first time and there were stars in my eyes. I was smitten and hooked by the fandom forever since. I immediately wrote this fanfic with ZERO knowledge, the only weapon at my disposal being the AVP movie. Back then, the xenos were my favorite and the yautja were just kind of neat. I loved everything about the xenos, their design to their caste system to their talents.**

 **So, come with me down this trip through memory lane. Back to the past when I was two years away from the horrors of high school. Enjoy watching the seed I had planted, that has grown into what Phantasm is now. Revel in the fact that I've at least managed to improve. XD Laugh with me, cringe with me, and try to see how much of this travesty survived the rewrites and made the cut to the final product that you've all come to know and love.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter One

The War Starts

A lithe, black shape leaped into the air quietly, landing squarely on the back of a humanoid creature. It had no clue what hit it. The black creature raised its long, swift tail and jabbed the barbed end through the humanoid's back, forcing it out through the chest area; killing the alien beast almost instantly.

Jumping off its victim, the creature moved toward another shape similar to its own, standing a few feet away in the shadow of a tree, and growled. The new serpent replied with a quiet screech and cautiously walked towards the dead creature, tail poised for attack, just in case it still had some fight left within it.

Suddenly, a sharp javelin-type weapon appeared, sailing through the air towards the investigating creatures.

The first serpent noticed and acted quickly, cutting through the air like a hot knife through butter and grabbed the weapon mid-flight, throwing it back in the direction it had originally come from. The other serpent turned and bared its fangs.

Small blue sparks fizzled in the air and a creature, the same type as the deceased victim, appeared holding the weapon that was now protruding from its chest and fell heavily to the ground after growling defiance and stumbling over. The two serpents watched the dead humanoids until they were certain that their enemies were dead.

A small amount of sun seeped through a gap in the trees, lighting the forest floor with bright light showing the black serpent-like creatures. The one that had killed both of the humanoids raised its head and screeched a long, loud scream of victory into the canopy of silvery leaves. The other joined in after a few seconds.

Killing them had been child's play. Killing in general was like second nature to the serpents.

That victory as a very short one. Their victory screech was like an alarm telling every enemy in the area to come and get them.

And that's just what happened.

Three more of the humanoids appeared, wrist-blades at full extent. One humanoid only had one blade while the others each had two. The serpent creatures turned to face them, hissing and screeching with rage.

The three humanoids charged the serpents at once and both leaped at the one nearest to them, fighting with everything they had. The serpent from before quickly killed the one it had attacked and turned to face the last one and see how well his comrade was fairing in its fight.

It screeched with an angry vengeance when it saw its comrade dead on the debris-strewn ground, acid-green blood flowing out of a deep gouge in its throat. The blood sizzled and burned a hole in the ground where it had all pooled, leaving a deep gouge in the land. The humanoids took great care to stay away from it.

Now alone with two humanoids, the alien serpent bared its chrome fangs angrily, hissing a challenge at the two foes. They turned toward it and threateningly twisted their wrists armed with the blades. Their free hands went to their sides, as if poised over some unseen weapon.

Hissing hysterically, the serpent leaped at a humanoid standing directly in front of it. The humanoid took something from its belt and threw it like one threw a Frisbee.

But this was no ordinary Frisbee.

Intimidating, curved blades outlined the circumference with only a small gap where someone could hold or catch it safely.

Cutting its leap short and landing on the ground, the serpent creature reached out with its claws and, with practiced timing, grabbed the bladed disc gab and flung it back at the humanoid. It growled with surprise and didn't have any time to react. Its head fell to the ground and rolled.

Like a boomerang, the bladed disk came spinning hack to the serpent who caught it again and threw it at the last humanoid, this time only being able to cut off its left arm.

The humanoid howled in pain and staggered, leaving it open for the serpent to charge it. It left the bladed disk to get stuck in a tree's thick trunk by one of the many blades. It leaped on the humanoid, who was busy with its pain, and landed on the humanoid's chest, pinning it to the hard ground.

Taunting the humanoid, the serpent growled, showing its fangs. It opened its mouth slowly, slime dripping from it onto the ground, and its tongue became visible; another set of smaller jaws. The second pair of jaws shot out of the serpents mouth and penetrated the humanoid's mask with unmatched speed and forced its way into the humanoid's thick skull.

It was all over in half a second.

The humanoid became limp and the serpent tilted its sleek black head back and screeched into the sky.

Quietly at first, there was a mechanical hum. It grew louder and louder. Then there was a white light. A very _bright_ white light. The serpent turned its head toward the light and screeched in horror, tail lashing back and forth, as it stood on the latest number in humanoids killed.

Several meters away from it was a huge ship, and out of that ship marched thousands upon thousands of humanoids.

Way too many for one serpent to handle.

Horrified, the serpent ran through the dark forest, fleeing. It ran on the ground: jumping in these silvery trees would slow it down. Behind it, the serpent heard trees crash to the ground as it was pursued by the humanoids.

Soon, the serpent came to a giant clearing crawling with more serpents. The sun made their already glossy hides look even more lustrous. It hysterically leaped into the clearing and faced its brethren. It gave a shrill warning cry and the others stood at attention, facing the forest, waiting for the enemy to appear in the clearing. Everyone's tails were lashing furiously.

The serpent turned to wait too, but something caught his attention

One serpent in the army suddenly hissed something loudly that sounded like "sissil".

The sole survivor from the forest turned away from the tree line in reply to hiss. The "sissil" word was almost like a name for the serpent.

Sissil ran quickly to the serpent that had called his name and growled something. The name-calling serpent hissed back and Sissil ran to the front of the line along with one more serpent.

All the while the crashing in the forest grew louder and louder as the humanoids followed Sissil's trail. The humanoids had their long-distance weapons, but the serpents had speed and agility on their sides.

Another bladed disc suddenly flew from an opening in between two trees. Sissil leaped at it and caught it, dropping it instantly as three more of the dangerous discs came from the gap. Like a torpedo, Sissil and the other serpent caught each on in turn. Four humanoids emerged from the forest, sun glinting off their armor, presumably the owners to the weapons.

A loud screech sounded from the back of the army and eight serpents rushed at the humanoids from the front line. Six more humanoids leaped from the bushes, spears at the ready. Four against ten were not good odds.

Yet, no more serpents went to join them, and no reinforcements sounded from the back of the line.

Sissil growled in furious surprise as his comrades were mutilated. They didn't go down easy, however.

The four serpents took down five of them before the other five finished them off with their spears. The steel their weapons were made of were one of the only weapons that could withstand the serpents' acid blood.

Sissil began to rush the five humanoids, along with the other serpent next to him, but there was a shrill cry from the back of the line, so he and his comrade ran to where the serpent had called him as the serpents rushed forward to meet their dangerous foes in battle.

Thousands and thousands of humanoids ran into the clearing as if the charging serpents were a cue, throwing weapons around. All Sissil could do was watch as his colleagues were slaughtered. He had to listen to the serpent. Other high-ranked alien serpents were with him, waiting for the right moment to strike.

He backed slowly towards the other end of the forest as instructed to, always watching the chaos. His comrades had already run off. Suddenly, he was stopped short as a spear sliced through his shoulder.

Screeching in pain, Sissil wheeled around to see a humanoid standing ten feet from him, growling a low, threatening growl.

This humanoid was different from the all the others Sissil had seen today. Its mask was completely different than the others, and so was his stance. It stood as if it was _very_ important. Almost like royalty.

Growling, Sissil sized up this new important humanoid and whipped his tail back and forth, as if he was a provoked cat.

The humanoid roared a challenge and rushed at Sissil, exposing its twin wrist blades.

Sissil screeched back his own comeback and waited. Seconds passed and the humanoid grew closer by each passing millisecond. Until it was just close enough. Sissil lashed out at the charging humanoid with his vicious barbed tail.

Unexpectedly, the humanoid dodge-rolled out of the way, Sissil's tail missing by mere inches. Sissil growled in frustration and lashed with his tail wildly at the enemy, keeping it on the ground. All the while, Sissil was inching closer and closer.

Finally, while the humanoid was scrambling to its feet, Sissil leaped on it. Unfortunately, the humanoid was stronger than anticipated. With incredible strength, the humanoid threw him off its back and Sissil collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Where were the other thousands of humanoids?

Recovering quickly, Sissil rolled over onto his feet to leap again, but the humanoid thrust its fist straight out towards him and a net blasted out of a compartment on its wrist. Sissil had seen this type of net before. He had watched it nearly slice a friend to pieces before its acid-blood could kick in.

He wasn't about to let that happen to him.

Sissil reacted quickly and swiped at the net with his specially sharpened and protected claws, cutting the net in half The two pieces fell to his side harmlessly. He looked over at the humanoid and sneered.

The humanoid growled in frustration and charged at Sissil, pulling out another bladed disc and spear, throwing both at the black serpent that was its enemy.

Sissil smacked the javelin-spear away from him with his tail and caught the bladed disc inches away from his chest.

By then the humanoid was a mere yard or two away. Sissil dropped to his fours and hissed when he heard the humanoid cock something on its wrist. He growled and bared his steel-like fangs in challenge.

Two spike projectiles shot out at Sissil at and incredible speed, but Sissil was still faster. He sprang out of the way just as the spikes went whizzing by. He lashed his tail back and snarled, teasing the humanoid.

Little had the two noticed, but a crowd had gathered. It consisted of all the left over humanoids from the battle; about a hundred in all. All of the serpents were lying behind them, dead or dying. The humanoids were watching the two and cheering on their pal, ignoring the dying serpents who were no longer any threat.

Sissil found himself wishing his other brethren could come join him. Other high-ranked, powerful serpents like himself

The cheers distracted Sissil for just a second and he turned his head to snarl at them, but it was enough. The humanoid ran, full speed, at Sissil like a small, more dangerous freight train.

Then Sissil realized that he still had the bladed disk in his clutches. He chucked it at the humanoid's chest as a last resort and lunged for the humanoid at the same time.

The humanoid knocked the bladed disk away easily, but was not prepared for the serpent that was flying towards it.

Sissil turned and somersaulted in the air, then stabbed his tail right through the humanoid's chest. He landed on the ground as nimbly as a cat and brought the humanoid up to his head. He slowly opened his mouth and the tongue-jaw shot out, killing the humanoid almost instantly.

The humanoid went limp and slumped against the tail, so Sissil slid his tail out from its chest and turned to the crowd, which had grown silent with shock. Sissil assumed the humanoid he had just killed was their best and finest warrior.

A small growl grew in Sissil's throat, then turned into a loud shriek. If that was all they had, all of them put together wouldn't be enough to stop him. He bared his fangs and let out another victory screech that caused all of the humanoids to step back. Sissil watched gauged their reaction for a sec, and then leaped at them.

They would all pay for killing all of his brethren and comrades. He was going to get his revenge now, even if it was the last thing he was going to do today.

As soon as he landed in the middle of them all, Sissil lashed his tail around at everything behind him and swiped at everyone in front of him and to his side with his claws, killing many before anyone had time even to back up or react.

Many ran from Sissil's wrath, others fought bravely, but to no avail. Sissil was a demon none of them had ever faced before. It was not long before Sissil was the only one in the clearing still alive. He raised his black head and screeched one last victory screech into the night air.

The screech slowly died as Sissil looked around the clearing of death. He saw all of his friends and comrades dead. Slowly, Sissil made his way back into the forest of silver trees after the others who had escaped.

*:･ﾟ✧

"Kayla Kayla! C'mon, we get off this stop."

I jolted back into reality as my friend gently shook me.

"Huh? Oh, my bad. I kind of spaced off into my own world," I replied, shaking my head.

"When aren't you?" My friend, Tiffanie, asked smartly.

I scoffed good-naturedly and got off my bus to walk the ten steps to my house.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **You may be thinking, "Crayola? What in the hell did I just read?" and I don't have an answer, really. I guess what you read was some sort of ninja assassin xenomorph trained in the yautja arts. Fuck if I know. But it was all a dream? Maybe. Who knows. I'm not even sure I knew when I was writing it.**

 **One more thing. . . _it doesn't get better. It only goes downhill from here._**

 **Buckle in. You're in for a wild ride.**

 **~ Crayola**


	2. The Ship

**Hello, readers!**

 **You...you're still here? Alright, well, I predict I'll lose at least some of you before the end of this train wreck of a fic. I almost couldn't finish converting these chapters. I didn't actually have digital copies of these chapters, just the physical ones, so I had to download an OCR program and scan the physical pages to convert them to text. Then I had to fix the formatting, fix errors from the converter. . .it was a process, is what I'm getting at. Still a hell of a lot easier than retyping them.**

 **Speaking of errors, I have NOT edited much of this. This is all, word-for-word, how I wrote it 13 years ago. I may have changed a few words just to save myself some heartache, but it is 99.9% as I have it on the physical copies.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Ship

Sissil climbed up the biggest tree he could find and gazed out upon the vast forest landscape for any sign of the brethren that had fled the last humanoid attack, but as far as he could see, there was no trace of his serpent kin.

What he did find was slightly better.

A lone humanoid stumbled through the lush, silvery scenery. It was probably looking for the humanoid ship that had brought it. Sissil bared his teeth in silence at this opportunity. He had been tailing this humanoid for some time now; hoping it would lead him to other living beings.

After the first eight hours, he had given up seeing his comrades, but Sissil still looked, just in case.

The humanoid traveled for a while, Sissil following it from tree to tree silently. Every once in a while, he would follow on the forest floor, just to psych out his unwilling escort. It seemed to work: the humanoid was constantly looking over his shoulders and all around it.

After much time and several miles, Sissil finally saw it. A huge spacecraft with hordes of humanoids flitting from place to place in preparation for lift-off. As far as they were concerned, the serpents were all dead. They could leave this planet.

Sissil allowed the humanoid he was following to board the ship for being so gracious as to lead him there.

He waited hours in the shadows for the humanoids to enter the ship and the bay doors to close. He raced to the closest door and dove through the opening seconds before the door closed. Sissil moved quickly and found a place to stow away and stayed there, unmoving for the duration of the trip.

Every once in while a humanoid or two would walk by the hiding place and Sissil would slink back deeper into the ventilation shaft, but they never grew any wiser to the enemy lurking in the shadows not but several feet away.

Finally, Sissil felt the ship shudder to a stop, then slowly move forward at a slower-than-a-slug pace. They were drifting. Sissil climbed out of the ventilation shaft after he was sure he was alone, and crawled along the ceiling.

Eventually, Sissil found an empty room and entered it. There was a window inside the room and was he was strangely compelled to look through it. When he did, Sissil was forced to screech in horror. He cringed as he heard his own voice echo down the hall. Someone was sure to come and find him.

Drifting next to the humanoids' ship was the spaceship Sissil's queen had seized. He watched in petrified horror as an arm from the humanoids' ship latched on to his ship and groups of humanoids marched onto it, an army of death.

This was not good.

Sissil turned to leave, only to be picked up and swung out the door suddenly by his tail. He hit the wall hard and staggered up, temporarily dazed. He shook his head idly to clear his hazy thoughts and sight before confronting his attacker.

In this case it was attackers. Plural. Three humanoids had heard Sissil's screech and had come to check out the origin of the noise. Sissil knew as soon as he had screeched this would have happened, but was sure he would have had enough time to get out before any humanoids could react to it.

Within half a second their javelin-spears were prepared for battle. Sissil rocked his tail back and forth in anticipation.

One humanoid roared a ferocious challenge and rushed Sissil, jabbing at him with the spear. Shortly after, the other two followed.

Sissil screeched with a blood lust and surged forward, lashing out with the blade-tipped tail connected to his spine. Sissil's tail caught the first humanoid in the chest, pushing it into the one running behind it. He then leaped at the one still charging, driving it to the ground.

Sissil bared his teeth, thick slime dripping from them onto the floor, and began to kill him when a reflection in the humanoid's mask caught his attention. He dodge-rolled to the side just as a spear whizzed past his head, piercing through the humanoid's chest. He hissed and faced the humanoid who had killed its own comrade.

The humanoid that threw the weapon growled in anger and threw a bladed disc. Sissil caught it easily and tossed it back.

The humanoid was caught off guard after seeing the serpent's diligence and its wrist fell to its side, Sissil charged at the howling humanoid, letting the returning bladed disc ricochet off the wall behind him.

He leaped through the air only to land short when the humanoid skirted back. He quickly corrected his mistake, however, by slicing his tail through the humanoid's breastbone. The last humanoid just watched as his friends were killed like a frightened puppy.

Sissil threw the humanoid off his tail and faced the last one, but it was sprinting down the corridor, most likely to alert the others of the rampaging titan.

Hissing quietly, almost like an irritated sigh, Sissil followed close behind.

Quickly, Sissil caught up and pinned the humanoid face down. With little hesitation, Sissil opened his mighty jaw and the second pair of jaws shot through the back of the humanoid's skull. He couldn't have this humanoid alerting anyone else about him.

He wouldn't have a chance if reinforcements came.

Next on Sissil's priority list was getting on his ship, His loyalty was to his queen and he had to help protect her even at the cost of his life. She would do the same for each and every one of her children.

Through the somewhat empty halls he charged, searching for the entrance to the hijacked ship. Sissil found the bridge and, hastily, galloped for the ship, but the entrance was guarded by two humanoids. Luckily, they weren't facing him. They were facing the inside of the dark ship, making sure nothing tried to board their ship.

Thinking rapidly, Sissil devised a plan.

He leaped to the ceiling quietly and held fast with his sharp claws, then screeched. The two guards whirled around at the sound of his voice. The guards jogged over to where the noise had come from, but one of them never made it. He was running behind the other one as Sissil caught it through the gut with his tail, and then slid it out of the limp cadaver, permitting the corpse to slump on the floor with a muffled thump.

The last guard, failing to notice his partner's absence, heard the thud and turned to see what it was, only to succumb to his comrade's fate and ended up lying dead next to his partner.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sissil hurried onto the captured ship and stood attentive, listening for any distress calls from anyone.

Then he heard it; the fear-striking call of his angry queen. She was mad and helpless with that egg sack attached to her. Not a good combination.

He had to go to her before she decided to break free of her egg sack. If she did that, it would be some time before she could start laying eggs again.

Before the call was finished, Sissil was bolting down the slime-strewn walkway. The call seemingly lasted forever and Sissil was determined to follow it all the way to his endangered and beloved queen.

But something went wrong.

The cry ceased abruptly and Sissil was forced to hasten his pace. He almost immediately spotted his queen, screeching in horrified rage at what he saw.

Throngs of humanoids were attempting to kill her. The only thing holding them back was a pair of Queen's best; two high-ranking serpents like Sissil.

Meanwhile, a lone serpent was crawling towards her, trying to give her aide, but with little success. A humanoid took notice and propelled a bladed disc at it. The serpent crumpled to the floor as the weapon sliced through its belly. Slowly, the serpent's torso slid from its lower body.

Sissil left the disc to the humanoid and instead tackled it, just as it was about to catch its implement of war, and joined his other high-ranking comrades, allowing the humanoid to get up. His bladed disc harmlessly stuck into a wall.

The three serpents glanced at each other, then launched into battle with three different battle cries of their own.

Most of the humanoids fell within half a minute, leaving six left. Each serpent took the nearest two. Sissil was through with his first humanoid in seconds, but the second one was much, much stronger than his ally.

Sissil dodged blow and blow, but couldn't get any of his own hits in. Until, that is, the humanoid lost its balance. It had tripped over an un-hatched egg in its mad dash for the enemy's head. It stumbled ungracefully, trying to regain its footing.

Taking full advantage of its slip-up, Sissil pounced like a cat on the humanoid and took no time in killing it.

When he looked up from his kill, Sissil discovered both serpents watching him attentively. He gave them a questioning hiss and, as a reply, the other two serpents turned their back to Sissil and faced their queen, waiting for her orders.

Queen screeched angrily at their sluggishness, swinging her head indignantly. Sissil and one other serpent stood lookout, camouflaged to the slime-strewn walls, as the third serpent steadied the queen while she pulled free of the greenish-yellow egg sack.

As soon as she was free, slime spilled like a wave out of the egg sack onto the floor. Queen galloped off, leaving her best in the semi-empty nest. A few feet away and egg began to hatch. Sissil growled something like a suggestion or order to the others and they began to follow after their queen through the ship.

All they had to do was follow the carnage that was Queen trail to the bridge. The serpent queen was most likely on the humanoid spaceship by now. The story was among all the dead humanoids littering the floor of the bridge and the nest itself.

There was a sudden burst of shrill cries and deep roars. Before anyone could react, Sissil was off like a bullet. No one could deny where his loyalties lie.

The queen was swiping at a group of elderly-looking humanoids with her many arms and her lethal tail. But no matter how old they looked, the humanoids still moved around as if they were in their prime age.

Sissil was too late.

Already, the queen was missing an arm and part of her giant head. Three spears were bulging out of her massive body at odd angles. He cried out in horrified rage and threw himself towards the savage humanoids to help his queen.

But two younger humanoids leaped in his way, growling menacingly. Sissil shrieked in frustration and looked beyond the humanoids, whose purpose seemed to just be to block him from saving the doomed queen, and watched in despair as Queen

hollered out for her kids,

He watched only for a second, then started to fight off his blockade.

A humanoid elder speared his javelin-spear at Queen, piercing her neck for a total of four spears protruding out of her. Acid-blood oozed onto the floor, burning a hole into the hull.

Sissil screeched to assure his queen that he was on his way and pounced on one of the humanoids blocking his path.

Swinging her sword-like tail as a last resort, Queen knocked several over, and even sliced a few, but it was not nearly enough to make any sort of a difference. She was going to die. That was her fate now.

Again, Sissil screeched to tell his liege to hold on just a bit longer, and pounced on another humanoid standing in his way.

Eventually, it became too late and her blood loss began to tell. With a last valiant cry of pain, anger, and betrayal, the serpent ruler fell with a sickening thud. It took several agonizing seconds for the last of her breath to escape from her, and as the last breath left her like a death rattle, she died.

Sissil screamed.

With spears raised in victory, all of the present humanoids breathed out a successful roar in unison, all except the ones that were being attacked by the serpents present.

Screeching with the pain of the heavy loss and an infinite rage, the three serpents surged forward as one at the humanoids that had brutalized their queen. The leaped over the blockade with great finesse and rushed on.

But they had lost much of their well-deserved confidence in watching the murder of their queen. This might just be their last stand against the humanoid tyranny and their murderish ways.

And they all knew it.

*:･ﾟ✧

I was shaken out of my daydream as the person next to me, a friend also named Kayla, gently shook my shoulder.

"Mr. Von Holten is coming! Start writing," she whispered.

I quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote down some non-related words; "the, and, I, so, and, go, but. . . ."

Mr. Von Holten walked by without a second glance and I was off the hook.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **As you may have guessed, this stupid fic was set up like it was all part of my imagination? So all the people mentioned were actual people I hung out with at school. Yeah. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I came up with these stupid names for these stupid ninja assassin xenomorphs. I guess I was aiming for "hissing" sounds but WHATEVER.**

 **I think I also wrote the majority of these chapters in class? The teacher mentioned in this chapter always gave us like, 20 minutes or so at the beginning of class to just write. He read them. :| My teacher read these.**

 **My dad read them too but more on that later. Be strong, readers! Be strong! There are only 11 chapters!**

 **~ Crayola**


	3. The Battle

**Hello, readers!**

 **You're three chapters in! Remember, there's only 11...it's like, just a little over 40k words? Shocking, yes. You can tell starting in this chapter that I actually maybe started to see more of the movies and do a bit of *gasp* research? Yes, crazy, I know. Still not getting better any time soon. Like I said...it's only going to get worse from here...**

 **Funny story, when I was trying to convince my husband to read Phantasm (he's a big aliens/predator fan as well and actually turned me to the novels and stuff) I was looking through these old chapters for inspiration for my Phantasm edits and I guess he thought I meant I wanted him to read THESE. These awful things. So I get back from my shower and he just looks at me with this deep concern, like he had no idea I was such a terrible horrendous writer.**

 **Don't worry, I cleared it up. He still hasn't read Phantasm,though. :C**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Battle

Three serpents charged several bipedal creatures, Sissil being the one in the lead. Beyond the humanoids was a larger, dead serpent with a very different head; the serpents' defeated queen.

The bipedal aliens scrambled into a line and prepared their javelin-spears for the bloodshed that was mere seconds away, the only thing keeping it from happening right then the short distance between the two very different, enemy species.

Sissil screeched with battle anticipation and pushed his speed to its limit. He was ready to fight to the death, the only thing rushing through his mind, revenge. Revenge for his dead companions, revenge for his vanquished queen. If it had been any one of her children, he believed she would be just as vengeful.

He and his war partners crashed into the line and as quickly as possible and killed their victims with little hesitation. They thrashed their tails to and fro in order to keep the others surrounding them at bay long enough.

They pounced on and killed humanoid after humanoid, but for every one they killed, two more replaced them. Overwhelmed, the serpents began to back off towards the wall behind them.

But the humanoids would not allow them to quit. Spear after spear was thrown, then, when they ran out of the long- slash short-range weapons, they whipped out their bladed discs, a mostly long-range weapon. The serpents were perfectly capable to block or catch each of the otherwise devastating weapons being thrown in their direction, luckily.

Eventually and inevitably, the three serpents grew tired and were no longer able to move as swiftly. Sissil noticed and, swallowing his pride, he pulled his smooth, black head back and bellowed out an ear-splitting shriek for help. Soon, with much hesitation, the other two joined in.

They might not have liked it, but they definitely needed some help.

Dizzied by the high-pitched call, the bipedal sentient beings stopped and tried to clear their heads by shaking them. Some groggily pushed buttons at their little consuls on their wrists.

Out of breath, Sissil stopped his cry to take a deep breath, and was about to start up again, but halted when he noticed the humanoids had become disoriented since the cry had begun and quickly relayed to his comrades the weakness their foes had against the serpents' shrill distress call.

As the others stopped for a breath, Sissil started his cry for help once again. One other serpent began to shriek on its own, while the third charged off towards the line of confused humanoids.

By the time Sissil had to stop for another breath again, serpents were pouring from ventilation shafts, all of the entrances, air vents, and even out of the ceiling itself. The help the three lieutenants had been calling for all this time had finally come.

Very few didn't noticed the dead queen, and the several hundred who did screeched with a renewed rage and had an even better resolve to fight their enemy to the death: Revenge.

The battle erupted anew and wounded humanoids were carried off to the nest, but those serpents who were smarter killed the enemy immediately. There was no time to be thinking about the future. The eggs and the serpents own ranks were not top priority, Sissil knew. They had to destroy them first before his species was eradicated.

Sissil finally joined the battle after assessing the bedlam for a few seconds, waiting for a good time to attack, and was killing at a rate much faster than his other brethren.

After a few seconds, Sissil heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He looked at the bridge and found the one calling to him and indicated for him to come over with its tail. With a small, annoyed hiss, he bounded over to the serpent rather reluctantly.

It was one of his fellow high-ranking serpents, a female. One of the Queen's sisters, but not really a Queen yet. She would have had to kill Queen herself to take her place. Sissil hissed impatiently at her, one hiss sounded something like a name. It was something that could have been "Thissa"

Thissa growled and screeched at him. Sissil occasionally cut in, but was then bombarded with angry shrieks and hisses. It sounded like she was scolding him or the like. Sissil bowed his head in submission, baring his teeth angrily. He was not used to taking orders from another one his rank, but it was best not to argue with Thissa. Being a female made her bossy and vicious.

She growled approvingly and then looked over Sissil's shoulder. Thissa growled a warning and Sissil whipped around at the last second, and ,with a flash of his claws, a net in two pieces fell away harmlessly, landing at his side like a piece of cloth.

A humanoid was rushing angrily at the two, a strange weapon in his scaly hand. It wasn't a javelin-spear, net, or bladed disc. It had its fingers through five gripping holes in the middle and the sides were flashing different colors. The humanoid opened his fist wider, and the disk got slightly taller. This was new weapon neither Thissa or Sissil had seen before.

It threw the weapon and stopped charging. The black disk flew at them, slicing through a pole easily. Sissil was pretty sure he could catch it, but Thissa pulled him to the ground.

The disc sailed over their heads just milliseconds after they had moved. It cut through the wall with little resistance. After going through the wall for a few seconds, the disk, just like a bladed disc, returned to the humanoid Sissil recognized as the one who had led him here.

Humanoids began flooding into the tight room and, again, outnumbered the serpents by many bodies. The serpent population wasn't going to last long with these odds. And it didn't help that they had already been so few to begin with.

Sissil hissed defiance and Thissa climbed the nearest wall, positioning herself directly above the humanoid. It glanced at her warily and threw the disk at Sissil, never taking his eyes off them both for more than a second, or what was more than necessary to aim its weapons.

The male serpent dodged it just as easily as the first time. Just as the humanoid was catching the disc, Thissa fell on its shoulders. She jabbed her tail-blade through its gut, then out and into various other places, bright green blood spattering everywhere. Soon, the humanoid was full of holes, and it fell to its knees, a small gurgling growl rising in its chest. Sissil bared his fangs in the serpent equivalent of a smirk.

As the dead body slumped to the ground, Thissa slid her tail into its chest and deliberately threw the carcass into the midst of seven humanoids. They didn't even start and just stood there, looking at it, then turned and growled in annoyance, They began to move toward the two serpents and Sissil's lips twitched in anticipation of battle.

Thissa and Sissil glanced at each other, then at the ceiling, then the seven humanoids. With a plan worked out, they began backing towards the sliced-and-diced wall. pretending to be timid and afraid, hissing and tossing their heads. The humanoids glanced at each other and growled in victory.

They thought they had them.

The excited humanoids advanced more quickly and, exuding and victorious air, took out their expandable spears.

Still backing up towards the wall, Sissil stole one last look at the ceiling. When he and Thissa touched the wall with the base of their tails, Sissil let out an ear-splitting shriek. The dazed humanoids stopped for a few seconds, then were forced to the ground as several serpents fell from the ceiling and landed on the humanoids' shoulders.

Leaving the serpents to their battle, Sissil and Thissa sprinted over to where the real battle was going on and went their separate ways to dive into the pile of wrestling creatures.

Soon, Sissil had killed several humanoids on his own. He was moving onto another when a blood-curdling roar caught his and everyone's attention.

On a platform a little ways from where Sissil stood, an aged humanoid stood. He, unlike the others, had his mask cradled in the crook of his right arm. For a few seconds, it just stood there, looking out on the crowd, as if deciding what to say.

It began growling and the humanoids hung on every word. The only thing keeping the serpents from attacking was their awe and confusion. They didn't have the slightest idea of what the elderly humanoid was saying and they didn't like it. They tried to catch each meaning of the words, but couldn't keep up.

Eventually, the humanoid on the platform quit talking and pressed its mandibles tightly together. The humanoids glanced warily at each other then began flooding out of the room.

All the serpents could do was watch, dumbstruck, as the once-formidable humanoids retreated to somewhere unknown.

What was going on?

Sissil heard Thissa shriek angrily and the serpents ran alter the fleeing humanoids, angry at their hesitation to attack. None so angry, Sissil knew, as Thissa. She was easily angered.

Before any of the xenomorphs could follow after their foes, big steel doors slammed shut, nearly squashing a few who had been close to getting under the doors. Sissil bared his teeth in frustration, even though none of his comrades had been killed by the doors.

The xenomorphs that remained turned angrily at the old humanoid. He had not left with the others.

He was standing at a control panel, pressing buttons and looking at the screen with the weird squiggles every now and then, as if it had all the time in the world.

As they watched, the serpents grew more and more agitated, Sissil and T hissa were only held back because no one else was attacking. Soon they couldn't take it anymore, and Sissil screeched angrily and the small army shot forward at the humanoid.

What was wrong with them? They could have killed the lone enemy by now!

But the humanoid elder had finished his work. He glanced at the on-coming group and pressed one more button. Then, he walked out of the room from a door behind him. The door closed automatically, cutting off anymore escape routes.

With a loud boom, the door slammed shut before anyone could go after him. The serpents curiously walked towards a nearby window and peered out of it.

What they saw made them screech and growl anxiously. The humanoids were whizzing past them in escape pods, or just small ships. Whatever they were trying to get away from, they wanted to get away fast.

The serpents scurried from one window to another in the rather small room. They wanted to know where the humanoids were headed, but so far they could not tell and were really beginning to get frustrated. All they could see is open space and distance stars.

Sissil found Thissa and they began to converse with each other for a few minutes. Thissa then climbed up to the platform and called out to her family. They needed to get themselves together if they were going to come out of this alive.

Everyone stopped moving about and stood still and silent, until they felt the ship move forward slightly. The ship was moving again. Two more lieutenants leaped onto the platform with Sissil and Thissa.

Thissa ran to the nearest window, Sissil and the other lieutenants followed. They found the humanoid had set an automatic course right towards. . . .

A star! A big ball of fire. The humanoids' plan was to burn the whole lot instead of battling!

All five deputies screeched in horror and ran to another window. The serpents' commandeered ship was being drug along with it. This would just not do. They had to come up with a plan.

Fast.

Suddenly, Sissil conceived a plan. He jumped onto the platform and signaled for everyone's attention with a hiss-screech. When everyone had calmed down and was paying attention, he explained to them his plan.

His friend, Thissa, screeched her agreement and recruited some helpers. They began to collect the casualties and prop them against the door they thought was the closest to their ship. Painfully they put the queen in place. Meanwhile, a few serpents escaped from the room through the vents.

They all would have done so, but with so many of them, the vents would not have been the fastest way. Those in the vents were headed towards the ship with the eggs.

Sissil came over and aided in the making of the pile of dead serpents. When every dead body available was in the pile, the serpents opened their slimy jaws wide, chrome fangs flashing, and their second set of teeth and began to slice into the dead comrades. Acid-blood spattered everywhere, especially on the door. Any blood that fell on the ground was swiftly cleaned out.

Soon, there wasn't much left of the pile and the door had a big, gaping hole from the ground to the center. They could now move about the ship more quickly, but that still didn't stop the on-coming peril.

There was still the matter of the sun to deal with.

Allowing the others to finish his plan, Sissil jogged over to the control panel and stood on his hind legs. He couldn't understand what any of the buttons stood for, but he smacked the panel with his palms. Hopefully, he could change the course of the ship. It was their only hope of survival.

On the screen red humanoid letters appeared and Sissil felt satisfied. He turned away from the control panel and saw that Thissa was waiting for him. He cocked his sleek head and Thissa turned away.

He followed her, and they crawled through the hole and moved towards the bridge connecting this ship to theirs. The next priority of his scheme was to move all of the un-hatched eggs onto the ship the humanoids' had abandoned to send the serpents to their doom. What a surprise they would get the next time they visited whatever place Sissil had routed for them!

The xenomorphs who had left before the pair, or had gone through the vents, passed Thissa and Sissil on their way back to the ship. They each would have an egg or two curled safely in their tails for transport.

Thissa grabbed as many eggs as she could, which was about three, if she held one in her tail, and so did Sissil. They carried the eggs onto the humanoid ship and placed them into a room they deemed fit for the nest.

Walking erect was hazardous in their current body structure, but it had to be done. Balance was the issue, but there was walls they could lean on.

When a good number of eggs were present, Sissil got all of his remaining comrades together in the temporary nest. He explained to them the last part of his plan, which he had kept secret until now. That had to have been done to keep panic from his fellow aliens.

He growled something a few minutes later, and then four serpents stepped forward uncertainly. Sissil hissed in a satisfied tone and pounced on a random serpent. It screeched unbelievingly, Sissil made quick work of it as the other volunteers watched on in fixed feelings of relief and bewilderment.

Placing the cadaver in the bridge, he looked around the frame, Sisal pressed a button and the door slid closed. He shook his head happily and opened the door back up.

He turned to his volunteers and they obediently walked onto the bridge.

At least they weren't the dead one on the floor.

Not that what they were going to be was any better.

They shifted the body to just outside the door. Sissil, just before closing the door, nodded slightly. The next part of his grand plan was to disconnect their ship from the humanoids. It would slow them down and make them less concealable on whatever planet they were headed for.

The serpents watched the door close, then looked at each other. They quietly hissed some words to one another and then, with their tails, cut the dead serpent up, its bowels and blood spilling onto the floor. With a soft hiss, the floor began to melt quickly away.

Moving swiftly, they carefully dipped their tails into their fallen comrade's acid blood and lined the circumference of the bridge with it. It took a few tries to get the perfect seal. Steam began wafting up and the room was filled with a hissing sound as the blood did its job.

With gallant, quiet screeches, the serpents impatiently waited for the bridge to disconnect and only hoped death would come on swift wings.

It was for the best.

In a few minutes, the bridge finished melting away and the humanoid ship floated past them and the four serpents, including the dead body, were sucked into the vast vacuum of space.

Their screeches were not audible once they were in that airless vacuum, even though their jaws were opened wide and they slashed with their claws. They would last maybe one, two hours, until they were finally dead.

What serpents were left scouted for a better place to be their new nest. When they found one, they immediately began working to make it. The eggs were moved and placed in various places.

Sissil found his way to the bow and looked out the window. He was delighted to see the sun was no longer where they were headed to, but instead a backwater planet was in view. He screeched happily.

He could identify each of the different landmasses and oceans. The only things that Sissil couldn't see were those that were shrouded in white, puffy clouds. This was the planet he had succeeded in re-routed them to.

This was the planet he and his brethren would create their new life on. The planet that they would rule, wiping out the indigenous species would be inevitable.

They would survive.

*:･ﾟ✧

I was forced out of my vivid day-dream as my cat leaped up onto the chair I was in and stubbornly lied on my lap. I was completely annoyed with her at that point, but she started purring, so I smiled and began to gently stroke the top of her head all the way down to her rump.

With such a cute little distraction in my lap, it was going to be hard to redirect my attention to my daydream again, which annoyed me. I really wanted to see what was going to become of the planet the xenomorphs strikingly similar to the movie Aliens was headed to.

The planet that looked a whole lot like my planet.


	4. The Last Stand

**Hello, readers!**

 **Past!Me has managed to offend me with how inept the yautja were in this stupid fic lmao. Like I said earlier, though, I kinda liked the xenomorphs better? A little bit, at least. I thought they were pretty cool. The yautja, of course, were really pretty sweet but I don't know! It probably wasn't until later in my life that I developed this weird fixation on big scary monsters paling around with a human girl for a friend. Whatever.**

 **If you've made this far. . .good job! :D Hopefully your face isn't completely stuck in cringe mode. Drop some comments to let me know where you're at if you're reading this. I spent a lot of time internally screaming at myself while I got these ready to post. Don't be ashamed if you have to tap out. I almost tapped out several times and just decided not to do this at all but I AM A GLUTTON FOR PUNISHMENT.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Four

The Last Stand

After turning to call the others over to him, Sissil turned his head back to look out the window at the next planet they would be landing on and infesting. The planet where they would re-build their forces.

Thissa was the first to Sissil's side and she peered out the window. Soon, the other serpents joined them and began hissing with well-placed excitement. This planet had so much water and land. There just had to be life. Life they could use.

When the ship finally landed, the serpents found themselves in a clearing in another forest. This one was very different from the last forest they had occupied. Silver leaves were replaced with different shades of green, brown, and orange. The dirt also was very different. This planet did not have the soft, black soil of the last one. It was host to dark brown, rocky dirt.

Such a strange, strange planet.

Sissil turned abruptly and chose a random serpent from behind him to go out and scout the forest for some reconnaissance. Timidly, it stepped from the commandeered ship and looked around before daring to go any farther into this unknown landscape. It took a little encouragement to get the drone to go. Sissil was sure this was no warrior serpent. A warrior would not have hesitated.

The others watched the serpent through a window as it went into a section of the un-tamed wilderness, returned to the ship and into another section then returned to the ship after several hours. It was taking too long.

It finally crawled into the ship and led the others, relieved at its return, outside, into the vast landscape they were now in. The serpent seemed very excited about some unknown thing. Questioning from its comrades did not promote any answers. It just climbed into a tree and motioned for the others to do the same.

They did not like surprises, but the drone was intent on keeping retaining the suspense.

As the very last serpent climbed up the tall oak tree, the serpent guided Sissil, Thissa, and all the others in one certain direction. They followed without questioning their fellow ophidian any further, accepting their brother's mysteriousness.

For hours on end the serpents leaped from branch from branch, tree to tree, until it finally called back happily to its hundreds of brethren, hissing, as if silence was imperative. They caught up with it and looked down where it was indicating with its swinging tail.

Sissil and Thissa leaped ahead in one tree and hissed out in soundless jubilance.

There was a large group of tents and, the cherry on top of the cake, living beings. Actual living beings. Their species had yet another chance.

These creatures were perfect. They walked upright, like their adversaries the hunters, but were not as big or as bulky, and had less armor and lacked masks covering their faces.

All of the serpents screeched joyfully, silence and stealth forgotten in their rejoice, and, like a waterfall cascading over rocks, they flowed out of their respectful trees and stampeded towards the small, temporary settlement full of sentient beings.

Alerted by their tied-up and yapping dogs, the creatures in the tents emerged from the impermanent dwellings, and the ones wondering around outside turned, un-advanced hand guns in their weak hands. If the serpents could laugh, they would have.

Sissil hissed in pleasure, tail lashing. Homo sapiens were inhabiting this planet and were all ripe for the picking. It helped that they all looked much weaker and more helpless than the humanoids had been.

This was almost going to be too easy.

The humans saw the oncoming hazard and cocked their arms, aimed, and fired. The serpent's head next to Thissa exploded, splattering acid-green acid blood all over her shoulder and head. Her acid-proof hide protected her from being burnt at all, though, so she just ignored it completely and continued charging towards the camp.

Although they had already lost one of their own to the humans' powerful weapons, the serpents continued to rush at them, tossing their heads and shrieking in anger and excitement. The humans fired round after round, but the line of aliens never faltered once.

The frontal assault was working well, even though it was not normal tactic for their kind. It felt wrong, but it was too late for them to go back and hide in the shadows. The humans would be on alert, and most likely leave. They had to finish what they started.

Thissa, being one of the fasted of them all, reached the humans first. She leaped at the nearest one she saw, a man, tackled him to the ground, and carried him off to the ship. Still the dogs growled, snarled, bared teeth, and barked away.

A serpent close to the dogs ended the barrage of noise from the four-legged mammals with a savage hiss. The dogs backs away, whining, their tails between their legs.

Serpent after serpent dragged their human quarry off towards their appropriated humanoid ship. Eventually, they had taken a good amount of humans away, and the only thing they needed was one more human, but a very special one.

All of the remaining humans were needlessly killed. There was no particular reason, except that the serpents were so hyped-up, they couldn't help themselves. They searched what tents they hadn't obliterated for any other survivors. Sissil found, in one of the few tents left standing, two more humans cowering in a corner, huddled to together and trembling.

Women.

Cautiously, he walked towards them, trying not to startle them too much. His attempts failed, and the two women screamed. Sissil shook his long head slightly and continued towards them and they kept up their screaming, backing into the tent walls and almost falling over in their attempts to escape the strange creature stalking towards them.

Before Sissil made it to the human females, however, one found her wits and jumped up, grabbing a nearby lantern sitting on the ground next to her and her friend. She held the lantern tight, as if it was her only means of survival.

Sissil hesitated for a moment, looking from the lantern to the girl holding it, to the huddling girl and back again a few times. He tilted his head slightly, then with a flick of his tail, he advanced further.

Sensing that this was a small opportunity, the lantern girl swung the lantern at Sissil with all her might, using it like a bludgeon She battered Sissil's head with it, causing his head to snap to the side.

It hadn't been a smart thing to do, since it only made him angry.

Instinctively, Sissil screeched in pain and leaped at the woman angrily, baring chrome fangs. She dropped her make-shift weapon in fear and surprise and dove out of the way. The other girl started her screaming again and crawled away towards the exit.

Thissa burst into the tent then, snarling, and the girl crawling away stopped dead and screamed, pressing her back against the vinyl wall again, not but three feet from the new alien. Thissa glanced at her, then assessed the situation. Sissil was trying to corner a woman in the large tent.

With a loud squeal, Thissa captured the woman's attention long enough to have Sissil bowl her over and pin her down, the blade part of his tail poised ominously over her. She struggled for a few seconds, then noticed the blade and stopped dead.

With slime dripping from his jaws, Sissil took his tail from her and she kicked and thrashed about some more, but it was futile. Sissil had her firmly held. He swung his head towards Thissa and snarled and hissed at her. Thissa nodded her black, glossy head and backed out of the tent, swaying slightly. Sissil, along with his fighting burden, followed her outside.

Even though the girl was struggling as hard as she could, Sissil made it to the ship. He boarded it, dragging her along the ground, and made his way towards the nest that a few drones had stayed behind to finish, rather than return to the scene of the seizure.

He crawled along the walls, the girl hanging, and easily found the location of the nest. He pressed her up against the slimy, dark-green wall and made a little cocoon for her. Leaving nothing uncovered but her head and made sure she would be semi- comfortable before he stuck her in it and sealed it tight.

She was not to escape.

Screaming and hollering, the girl thrashed and flailed around as best as she could, trying to free herself. Serpents crawled by and would often glance at her, tails lashing quizzically, puzzled as to why she was conscious. Protocol was knocking their victims out, so this was not needed agitation.

Meanwhile, Sissil sauntered up to each green egg that wasn't in use, sniffed it, then moved on to the next one. He did this for a while before he came to one specific egg. He spent a few minutes sniffing it and looking it over. He circled the fourth-to-last egg several times before carefully picking it up.

In the background he heard loud screams, then he would hear them cut off suddenly. He swung his tail in content and hurried off with the egg he had hand-picked and hobbled over to the woman.

When he finally reached the frustrated girl, he gently set the egg down in front of her and crawled away silently.

A few minutes later, he met with his friend Thissa at the mouth of the ship and they spoke briefly with each other before bounding silently off into the forest to explore the un-charted territory they had stumbled upon.

Thissa strutted bravely ahead of Sissil, while he strayed a few feet behind, checking out each new plant or rock he bumped into. He was more curious then the uninterested Thissa. So long as the place they were worked, she didn't matter what was in the place.

Sissil liked to know what things were.

Eventually, he looked up from a bright yellow flower to notice that Thissa had disappeared. He jogged forward past a tree, hissing her name. Sissil was wading up to his stomach in lake water before he realized he had even walked into a lake. He shook his head and swung his tail, sniffed the water's surface, then dove in.

Just as he had figured, Thissa was swimming amongst a large school of silver swimming creatures, weaving in and out of the large group, swallowing several at a time. The fish would part, then swim back together in reply to the large serpent.

Sissil joined her after watching for a few seconds. They didn't stop until they had finished off the whole school. This planet was full of delicious surprises. When it was completely desecrated, they surfaced and headed back to the ship to tell the others of all they had discovered.

But, Sissil left the briefing to Thissa and crawled along the ceiling towards the nest where sounds were no longer coming from now. The screaming had completely stopped. Even the woman was silent.

He made his way to where he had cocooned the girl and checked on her to see how everything was going. The egg in front of her had opened at the top and a yellowish- white spider-looking thing with a long, spine-like tail had her face covered, legs wrapped around the back of her head. Its tail was slightly wound around her throat. Every few second the tail would tighten a little bit.

After growling jubilantly, he left the nest to join the other serpents.

When he finally found them at the entrance of the ship, Thissa had just finished explaining to them about the fish-filled lake and little creatures that lived all over the forest. He hissed to them, exceptionally giddy, about the woman.

Thissa padded up to Sissil and hissed to him. He nodded slightly and, waving his tail, summoned four more serpents to join them. Sissil and the four serpents left, leaving Thissa behind, and entered the forest once again to map out the area a bit more. Learn better of the new, strange world.

With Sissil leading, the group traversed through the forest, using the trees to travel, stopping every so often to examine some sort of movement over there or under that rock. If Thissa had been in the lead, the little things would not have been noticed.

Eventually, they reached the very edge of the forest and they peered out into the open space.

They were shocked into total silence.

Before them was and advanced society full of human prey. A city. Although they weren't near as advanced as the humanoids had been, these creatures were still fairly advanced. They had vehicle travel and big buildings.

One of the serpents became so excited that he began to rush forward towards the civilization. Sissil immediately pounced on him to keep him back. He hissed and bared his fangs, as did the other serpent. There were too many out during the day. They wouldn't last very long. They would have to attack later, during the night, and with more warriors and drones.

As Sissil led the caravan to the ship, he picked out one serpent to recount their meeting with the human city. When they got back, the drone ran off into the dark ship and the others went their separate ways. Sissil, on the other hand, left to see the progress of the nest.

Half of the men that were stuck to the slimy wall were staring at the spider-things with a nauseated look on their faces. The spider-creatures were mostly lying on the ground below their host, dead.

Some of the men were screaming in pain and tossing their heads, pulling against the dried slime that glued them to the wall. Sissil walked over to the men and climbed onto the wall, blending in perfectly. Soon, he could hear the chest bones in the men cracking at grinding. Then, after a few seconds of this, a small serpent burst out of a man's chest and plopped on the ground. Sissil watched as the baby serpent writhed on the ground for a minute, then stood. It looked around, then the chestburster shot off

Thirty seconds later, the girl started screaming once again. This time it was in fear and anger as well as frustration. Sissil snapped his head in her direction and crawled along the wall toward her. A few men next to her turned towards her and spoke with her quietly. Sissil tilted his head slightly and drew his lips back, slimy saliva dripping off in globs. He couldn't quite understand the words, but the separate words were easier to distinguish than the humanoid's language had been.

"Sh-h! Be quiet. It's coming to you! Shut up, Erin!" the man on her right whispered, glancing at Sissil.

Still the girl screamed. And still, Sissil continued towards her. When Erin finally noticed him, he was a few feet away. She stopped screaming and glared at him defiantly, sweat beading her brow.

"What the hell do you want'?! Why me? What did you do to those men you ugly creature?!" Erin demanded, but what she got for an answer wasn't what she had intended. What she got was Sissil's second pair of jaws staring her down and snapping at her, saliva dripping and teeth closing slowly.

Erin screamed one short, sharp scream and was silent. She was not about to make another noise.

Sissil hissed at her and shook his head. He whipped around, whacking Erin with the side of his tail, and crept towards the exit. As soon as their Queen was born, their siege on the human planet would begin with that city.

Thissa sprinted into the nesting room, along with the three other serpent lieutenants. All four were very edgy. The one on Thissa's left screeched in finicky panic and the other two nodded vigorously in correspondence. Thissa hissed and the other three repeated it.

Immediately Sissil leaped in to action. He quickly ordered the three other lieutenants to guard the nest and then hurriedly followed Thissa into the forest. The sun had just begun to set below the horizon. It was already nightly dark underneath the cover of the trees.

As he left the ship, Sissil screeched into the night in blind fury. There were human men everywhere with their primitive guns. As Sissil looked around, his rage grew as he looked at all the casualties. Mostly all of them were serpents with a few humans sprawled around.

As more men noticed Thissa and Sissil, the more people turned their attention to them. They began to fire at them, but the two alien serpents were too fast to be locked onto properly. They moved in zigzags and bounced around from behind trees to the open, equally matching each other's pace.

They took out each man as they came to them, tails lashing and stabbing, claws tearing and ripping through soft human flesh, fangs snapping. Soon, more serpents arrived on the scene and Thissa and Sissil could fall back slightly.

Before they could reach the safety of the ship, though, one more shot was fired and the stray bullet met with smooth flesh. Thissa fell and Sissil skidded to a stop and turned to help her, The bullet had unfortunately pierced her left back leg. She struggled to her feet and looked at her leg. She had to get off the door before her acid blood ate through the hull.

Not that it would have mattered. Sissil didn't think they would need to go back into space, but there was that off chance that they would exhaust this planet's life, they might have to go to another planet.

Sissil screeched with the pain of leaving his friend behind, but still he helped to push Thissa off the door and onto the hard-packed earth. With his tail, his picked out stray drops of blood from a small whole it had made already.

Thissa nodded in approval and limped back into the ongoing battle. She would go down a warrior. Sissil uncertainly headed back towards the nest to help the others guard it. He could not hear the girl hollering in pain, but at least one man was.

When he reached her, the three lieutenants and two new serpents, one of which Sissil recognized from the man several minutes before, were all huddled around the woman and watching with interest.

Erin had finally started screaming in pain as her body involuntarily convulsed. She writhed in pain and tugged at her slime cocoon. The man on her right was no longer alive, a small serpent at his dangling feet.

With one last pain-filled cry, Erin's ribcage cracked and split and a small serpent Queen feel from her open, bleeding chest.

All of the serpents present cried out gleefully. They screeched and hissed for a while before Sissil silenced them and sent the two new serpents into battle. He hid among the walls, perfectly camouflaged and waited for the Queen to come to power. The other three serpents rushed off to join the battle too.

To Sissil's horror, he heard footsteps. Not serpent footsteps. Not one of his men's human footsteps. He braced himself for battle for his vulnerable Queen's safety as two armed men trudged into the seemingly serpent-free nest. Sissil silently slunk into the shadows even more.

"What in the name in God is this place?" one man asked, leaning towards his partner so he wouldn't have to talk loud and alert anything nearby.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know? I'm not some alien expert! You expect far too much from me, Aaron." the other replied, coking his rifle.

Aaron glanced around the nest a few times and said with disgust, "My God, look at these poor men! By the looks of it some have had something removed. Like a sacrificing or something."

"No, no! Leave! Leave now! Leave us here! If you rescue us, you will all die! We're dead anyway. We each have one of those creatures living inside of us. Growing. Kill that one. The one in front of the girl! They Worship it or something. Please, do as I say!" a man on the opposite end of the nest pleaded, no hop left in his fear-filled eyes. He had been impregnated last of all.

The two men glanced at each other, then at the man, then at the helpless Queen under the dead woman. They both took aim at her and placed their fingers on the triggers.

That was when Sissil decided he should act. He leaped from the wall and fell on the first man, Aaron. Sensing danger nearby, the Queen scuttled off to hide.

Satisfied that his Queen was no longer in danger, he screeched loud and clear, then killed Aaron, who was pinned, and turned on the second man. The frightened man swung his gun around to shoot Sissil, but he swatted the gun from his hands with the blade of his tail.

Sissil began to lunge on the man, but faltered when pain shot through his shoulder. Someone had shot him from behind. When he whipped around to see who the culprit was, he found the assailant was the girl who had been with Erin when Sissil had drug her away. He bared his teeth and lashed his tail.

"That was for my sister. This is for my husband, who you killed, you monster!" She fired again, hitting him in the leg. "This is for everyone else who you mercilessly murdered!"

She began shooting round after round. Sissil screeched and charged through the onslaught of bullets towards her, but never actually made it. Most of the projectiles hit their mark. and unfortunately, one had pierced through his skull.

Sissil stopped short, and with one last shrill cry, whipped his tail towards the girl, catching the muzzle of the gun and her middle. The last thing he saw was the girl fall to her knees and her torso slide off of her hips before his vision blurred and everything went dark as his heart stopped beating.

*:･ﾟ✧

I sadly tore my gaze away from the dirty window of my parents' car. I found it sort of hard to take the end of my day dream, but it had to end sometime. Otherwise it would have gone on forever.

That didn't make it any better.

I hadn't wished it end that way, nor had I ever thought that it would have ended that way. I thought I had more control of day dreams like mine, but I guess I was wrong.

Or maybe it was what my subconscious wanted the most. What kind of daydream would it be if the xenomorphs had won? The humans would have all been killed and the planet would have been dead.

Not that I had seen the battle end at all. The xenomorphs, nor the humans, had won yet. Maybe there was more to it,

But Sissil was dead. The anti-hero of my day-dream. Surely that meant it was over. Surely that meant the xenomorphs had finally had their reign of terror ended without their fearless warrior.

"What's wrong, Kayla?" my mom asked, looking at me through her rear-view mirror.

I forced a smile. "Nothing Just, thinking I guess."

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **I'm still bashing my head against my desk over this. My soul died with each chapter I had to skim through to fix conversion errors. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that my friends and I had gotten a lot of enjoyment out of this...knowing that I can look back and laugh at this because I've improved so much since I'd written this.**

 **.-. Godspeed, readers...godspeed.**

 **~ Crayola**


	5. The Return

**Hello, readers!**

 **Anyone still here? I'd be surprised hahaha. If you're actually enjoying this, then I'm glad even after all these years this POS can bring joy to someone. XD I'm just floored by how much I've learned about this fandom compared to what little I actually knew back in the day. I was basically just making everything up as I went along while I was writing this, and now I know there's a whole expanded universe to draw from...**

 **This is where shit starts getting weird. If you thought it wasn't so bad in the previous chapters, I think this is when you'll start to realize just how all over the place this fic is hahaha oh lord give me strength.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Return

Thissa finally got the feeling back in her shot leg. She skewered two opposing men in front of her on her bladed tail and threw the dead men into a few of their horrified comrades. The ongoing battle was abruptly put on hold as a blood-curdling screech rang out into the starless night, accompanied by rolling thunder.

The serpents swung their heads towards the ship. After a minute the call faded, then every serpent returned the call. The lieutenants killed the humans they had been dealing with and ran to the ship, and the calling serpent's aid. Thissa limped quickly after them ,the only one to recognize the call. Her leg had stopped bleeding, so it was completely safe for her to get on the ship. No blood to eat through the hull.

Then the few serpents heard gun tire and angry hissing. As they got closer, the gun fire lessened, then stopped, then complete silence. No sound at all. Thissa immediately knew that Sissil was the one who had screeched after hearing his hissing. She forced herself to speed up past her leg's limitation and caught up with the others.

Together they burst into the nest, all teeth and tail. One human had just started to stand up, moaning slightly. One of the lieutenants next to Thissa tackled the man to the ground and killed him with its second jaws. Thissa saw one dead serpent body behind the man. A dead woman lay in half a ways away from him. She wailed in anger and sadness. The dead serpent was none other than Sissil. She bounced over to her dead friend's carcass and nudged him with her head. He didn't stir.

When realization set in that her friend was dead, it hit Thissa like a truck. Her friend and comrade was dead. She thrashed her tail to and fro, hitting the floor and a wall, and tilted her sleek, black head back and screeched into the thick, humid air of the nest. The others circled her and joined in her lament.

There was a crash. Then a boom. The four serpents looked up in surprise, lips drawn back and twitching, baring their chrome fangs. There, in front of them, stood the Queen. She was not quite her full size yet, but she was still taller than any human and bigger than the four serpents put together. Slime dripped off her large, silver, razor-like fangs and a growl bubbled in her throat. Her tail swung side to side.

Crouching low, the serpents crawled along the ground over to their Queen, hissing silently, happy to see they had someone to show them the way. She swished her long tail once more, the leaned forward and roared. Thissa growled at first, then screeched. The Queen cocked her head, bared her chrome fangs, but backed away a little bit, into a room just off the nest. It had been set up just for her.

With a small growl Thissa led the other three away from Sissil's body, hissing as she past a last farewell, and away from the nest where the Queen was now lingering about, ready to lay some eggs. They ran into the forest and confirmed to everyone that the roar they heard was indeed the Queen's call. A screeching cheer rang out in the forest as the serpents received the word that their Queen was back and began to fight no longer to kill and survive, but to capture and survive.

Thissa launched herself at the nearest human, and she carried him off towards the nest, kicking and screaming bloody murder. She ended up rendering him unconscious to make it easier on her to drag him through the halls. She plastered him to a wall, cleared out a few dead humans, and ran back out into the forest yet again, Sissil's death feeding her ever-growing rage.

Serpents crawled in and out of the nest with terrified human, most unconscious, but some were left conscious for some reason. Most likely because the serpents didn't want to accidently kill their prey. But those that weren't unconscious and were putting up quite a fight were knocked out very quickly.

Eggs had begun to appear everywhere in the nest. The Queen had made her egg sack and were laying eggs as quickly as she could. Thissa nodded to her respectfully as she passed before she ran out, then quickly bounded outside.

Before she made it outside, the ship began to shake violently with a big tremor. She was thrown across the hall and into the wall. She crumpled to the floor, dazed a little bit. With a loud hiss she stood up and galloped off.

Several meters from the ship was a big human vehicle with a large turret attached to the front. A tank. It was shooting its shells at the serpents' ship, but the hull was protected by a force field that had stayed on since they had landed in here. It had automatically turned on when they entered the Earth's atmosphere.

Five serpents snuck onto the tank and crawled along it. The hissed and tried to slice into it using their bladed tail-tips. A hatch opened and a man in a helmet appeared at the top of the tank, gun in hand. The serpent nearest him heard him cock his weapon and hissed. It leaped up at him, lips drawn back in a snarl. The man shot at it and the serpent practically exploded. Acid blood splattered everywhere, the tank, and the human.

He screamed as the blood ate through his helmet, then his skin almost instantly. He fell back as his skull was exposed and then the acid burned through that also. A good majority of the blood ate through the metal body of the tank. The four serpents climbed inside the tank and ate through wires, and one serpent dove inside the cockpit and took the driver prisoner.

A loud boom sounded from above as an aircraft zoomed by overhead. The jets dropped a few bombs on the ship, but nowhere else. They didn't want to blow up their own men. The ship's force field made the bombs harmlessly go off a few feet away from the ship itself Soon they just gave up and flew off.

Then more tanks came. The tired at the ship non-stop, but they shields held them off. Still they never gave up.

More men arrived also. Humans with more guns. Some a bit larger than the last. They had an infinite amount of reinforcements. Almost like the humanoids had before them. This was a big flash-back. The serpents were being killed off much faster than they could reproduce. Their numbers were falling heavily.

The serpents were losing. Badly. They had to do something now before they were driven to extinction.

After tearing through a man's side, Thissa dragged the unconscious and bleeding trooper to the nest. She cocooned him up against the wall, made sure everything was ok and he wasn't going to escape any time soon, then ran to her Queen. She was writhing and tossing her head around, growling viciously. Thissa cautiously sauntered up to the lead ophidian and explained the serpents' predicament.

Queen roared angrily and pushed off the ground with her back legs until she was pulled away from her heavy egg sack. Slime splashed onto the ground. Swinging her head, Queen ran off towards the only exit in the ship. Thissa followed her a bit more slowly. She erupted through the door, adding another three feet to the top of the door. Her head pulled back a little bit, but she barely felt anything. Her crown-like head was really thick. Thissa watched her go, then climbed onto the wall.

Roaring, the Queen through the tightly-packed halls, breaking off pieces here and there, now remarkably bigger than seven serpents put together. The few surviving serpents left from the battle outside, mostly a good amount of lieutenants, swiveled their heads towards the ship they had stolen those few days ago as the horrific roar rang out into the cloud-filled sky. The humans paused also, curious.

Then, black hide glinting in the early-morning half-light, Queen stepped from the ship, lips drawn back, onto the forest floor in all of her mighty glory. Her head peeked out from in her protective hood and the claws on all of her little arms and her prominent arms flexed and she bared her fangs savagely.

The humans took another step back frightened by her ferocity, but the tanks, after a second's hesitation, took aim at her bulk. Sensing that their leader was in great danger, after seeing what they could do, screeched and bolted for the thanks, Each wounded themselves with their tails and bled all over the tank, especially the turret. The metal sizzled and steamed, and the turret was practically melted off.

Snarling brutally, the Queen advanced on the terrified humans. After the serpents had finished with the destruction of each and every tank in the forest, they joined their Queen by her side. Throwing their heads and swishing their long, alligator-like tails, they sprinted at the enemy's line, scattering them.

With one mighty roar the Queen serpent stilled the men, paralyzing them with fear. The very few serpents left tackled the human soldiers and the Queen barreled through their weak ranks. With the serpent Queen back in action and all out on their sides, the serpents were confident that they could win easily.

And win they did.

Finally, when only Queen, Thissa, and seven other serpents were left standing on the blood-ridden battle-field, all of the humans had been killed, captured for impregnation, or had fled, the serpents retired to their ship and the ever-growing nest.

Quietly and stealthily, the lower-ranked serpents crawled onto the slimy walls and stood absolutely still, perfectly blended in with them. The Queen hissed as she stomped over to her own little part of the nest to start laying eggs once again.

Thissa looked at her dead friend Sissil,. Soon she would get revenge on the human scum that had caused his death. She had to make sure his efforts to save his species had not been for naught. A hiss escaped her finally, and she stopped her mourning and slunk into the shadows to wait for the next opportunity to arise.

*:･ﾟ✧

"Kayla! Oh my God! Kayla are you watching this?" My mom half screamed, shaking me gently despite her hysterics.

"What? What is it?" She directed my attention to the TV. The news was on and the volume was up loud. But what they were informing us on was not in any way good at all.

"And we have just received more on the on-going fight that one girl has evidently reported as an alien attack. The army wasn't going to send any one, but when she had actually brought one of the alien heads in, Lieutenant Major Smith sent in a good amount of troops. We showed the picture of the head not but 15 minutes ago. According to this she had been with a bunch of friends camping and hunting in none other than the Rocky Mountains. Her sister was killed along with the other campers, and it is believed that this girl is dead now as well." The anchor woman was saying.

"We now have a video that some hikers brought us. They captured some of this battle on tape. We don't know much, just that the head and a lot of these alien creatures look like those featured in the classic movie Alien. Someone wasn't making that stuff up. We have sent investigators to the director right now to get to the bottom of this. Our only advice; stay inside until we find it safe otherwise. We will have updates every half hour on the hour." She continued.

"This is not a hoax. The footage you are about to see in fact real. Watch at your own risk. It may seem disturbing to a few." A mechanical male voice wanted.

The screen flashed to a forest. It was kind of dark out and at first you couldn't see anything but trees, but you could hear loud screeches and gunfire in the background.

"Zoom in! Hurry zoom in!" Someone was whispering.

The camera unfocused for a second, then focused in on a large ship. The exact one from my daydream. I tried hard to reassure myself that it wasn't, but it was hard to ignore cold facts and this evidence was pretty solid.

I watched in horror as the day-dreams I had just seen in my mind's eye came to life before my eyes. The serpent Queen stepped off the ship, black-hide glinting in the early-morning sunlight.

"No" I whispered quietly as the Queen began her entourage of terror.

My seemingly harmless day-dream was not actually a day-dream alter all, but a vision, a dangerous vision of doom.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **Yes, the twist has finally been revealed! THEY WERE NO DREAMS! No, just DANGEROUS VISIONS OF _DOOM_. That's right, fic!me is some sort of seer or something with magic visions. Or something. Why? I don't know, probably because it was convenient. Probably because I was 14 and wanted what every young teenager wants...to be special, I guess. Yup...we're treading over into sue territory of a self-insert...not that we weren't already there with the ninja assassin xenomorphs lmao. **

**~ Crayola**


	6. The Seige

**Hello, readers!**

 **Thanks for joining me on this. Misery loves company, you know? This is where this fic and Daydream kind of sort of almost start to bleed together. For the most part. Not really. I don't know. There are similarities of course, but I think I take more from the last 4 chapters than I do these first six. Things are a little more dire in this version but that's completely glossed over and Phantasm still manages to have more urgency than this dumb thing.**

 **Since we're six chapters in, I'm going to put another reminder that THIS IS OLD AS DIRT. I'M POSTING IT FOR APRIL FOOLS SO WE CAN ALL LAUGH ABOUT IT TOGETHER. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY LMAO I AM FULLY AWARE WITH HOW TERRIBLY WRITTEN THIS IS.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Six

The Seige

Once I had seen enough of my daydream come true, I ran to my room, closing my door behind me, and plopped down on my bed, breathing heavily. There was no way I would be interrupted now. I had to know what was going to happen next. Would I just wake up and would this be a bad dream? I had to know,

I got my breathing under control, then got up and opened my window. It was starting to get hot in my room.

Taking a deep breath after lying on my bed again, I tilted my head slightly to look out the window. I calmed my mind and let myself go into that day-dream trance that I had to be in to get a good vision. My thoughts melted away and the daydream came.

*:･ﾟ✧

Thissa watched silently as chestburster after chestburster was born. Hours passed and soon the cries of pain became less and less as the serpent empire's numbers grew.

But it still wasn't good enough.

If they were going to successfully attack that city, they were going to need a whole lot more militants. More power.

Soon, all of the campers and human militants the serpent scouts and warriors had captured were dead and had contributed to the serpents army of destruction. The newborns had all joined the ranks. The best part for the serpents weren't just the overwhelming numbers, but the serpents born from the human's army were wonderful warriors. The more lieutenants, the better.

Even though their numbers were among the thousands, they still were not enough. This attack was going to happen sooner than the serpents would have wanted. But it was necessary to get the right amount of serpents.

On some unspoken command, the serpents all crawled out of the ship. The few serpents that had been with Sissil when the human's city was discovered lead everyone on. No one was left to guard the ship. It would take everyone.

Instead of diving head-first into the attack on the city, the serpents waited at the edge of the forest to begin their attack. It wouldn't be smart to attack in broad daylight. But luck was on their side; the sun disappeared beyond the horizon alter only a few hours. They didn't have to wait long.

To their disappointment, though, there were still lots of humans out and about during the night, This wasn't just bad because there were so many of them, it was bad because the nest wasn't currently big enough to house all of the humans they would catch.

Thissa hissed a command to one of the serpents next to her, a lower ranking one, sending him back to the ship to prepare. She sent back two more and they slunk off without question to prepare the whole ship for nesting.

The rest of the serpents bounded off towards the city, sticking exclusively to the shadows and empty alley ways. Eventually they broke off from one big group to several tiny scouting groups. They were less noticeable in smaller quantities.

Suddenly, Thissa's group heard what sounded like human voices. Everyone in her group swung around to see where the sound was coming from. A group of six or seven humans were meandering in an empty lot in an abandoned part of town. They were yelling at each other and rough-housing, unaware that danger was lurking in the shadows only a few yards away.

Hissing quietly to her group, Thissa crouched low to the ground and skirted around the edge of the lot towards the humans. The other five in her group followed her lead and edged closer.

The serpents crept, unnoticed, until Thissa got too close to a stray cat. It hissed savagely and yowled, streaking across the lot away from the strange creatures. A boy with a flashlight swung around in surprise. The beam illuminated Thissa and they stood there, facing each other, the boy not sure what to make of this creature.

Then he screamed.

Snarling, Thissa leaped at the boy just as the other humans turned to see what his problem was. The other serpents snarled savagely and leaped at them, causing more screaming.

The battle was a short one. The surprised humans were no match for these lithe creatures that were made for killing. They took their burdens to the edge of the forest where more serpents were waiting. They in turn took the humans and carried them back to the ship.

Thissa and her group stayed on the edge of the forest for a few minutes, choosing where to strike next. Then, they took off across the clearing and found their way to a park. Thissa jumped into a pine tree and looked out across the field. There was a big lake in the center. She hissed silently and climbed back down and led her group to a fence.

They climbed over the chain-link fence and noticed that there were humans running across the field towards the fence. Thissa hissed and her group climbed back over to wait for them in the shadows. They were being followed by yelling humans swinging flash-lights. Thissa growled to her comrades and a few of them skirted around the fence to get behind the yelling humans. They would only get a few. There were a lot of humans for so little serpents.

The humans running from the cops all nimbly jumped over the fence. They started to slow their pace, thinking they were in the clear, only to be taken out by the serpents lying in wait for them. Any shouts were cut short and the cops kept coming.

That was when the serpents that had circled around behind the cops jumped out of hiding. The cops turned to face the hissing creatures and began to fire their guns. Only one serpent got wounded: the others slipped back into the shadows. The cops kept firing until their guns were out of ammo. When they started to reload, that was when the serpents struck again.

Thissa stopped carrying her load off to watch how the others managed.

Snarls mixed with screams as the serpents over took the cops. No more shots were tired, and several of the cops were taken down. Thissa watched in disdain as a few of the humans started to take off. She knew they would come back with reinforcements.

Luck was again on their sides.

More serpents leaped from the trees and bushes and took out what was left of the cops. There would be no more witnesses tonight.

With the humans taken care of Thissa grabbed the human she had taken out and headed gracefully back to the edge of the forest where she would hand the human over to a serpent that would take it back to the ship.

When she got back to the edge of the forest, new serpents she had never seen before were waiting for their orders. Thissa handed one of them her human and told it to be one of the carriers. She told the other two to join her group and hunt for more prey. They obediently nodded and followed her into the city.

After several hours of collecting, Thissa took her last captive back to the nest herself and cocooned it, pushing an egg in front of the human. She ran outside and quickly climbed into the biggest aspen tree nearby and screeched her loudest. More lieutenants joined her call. The sun had started to rise. It was time to come back to the ship and wait another day to continue the gathering.

Once all of the serpents were present and accounted for, except for a few casualties, the sun was almost all the way over the horizon. A few took their last captives to the nest, passing the big red button.

With a quiet hiss of content, Thissa retired to the half-full nest and crawled into a nook on the wall and got comfortable. It was time to sleep. The occasional scream from a horrified human that had awoken woke the sleeping serpents, but they were often shut up after a few seconds when they decided to try to get tree or a chestburster silenced them. Their clan was finally growing and soon they would be such great numbers, the humans would never be able to do anything about it.

Once night fell again, the serpents would strike head-on.

Hours later, the serpents started to wake and become active. All was dark outside and nothing was stirring. Thissa clambered down from the wall and waited outside the ship for the rest to assemble.

When they were all present, the aliens acted on an unspoken and unseen cue. The army of thousands of alien serpents marched towards the city boundaries, galloping on land and jumping from tree to tree. They flowed towards the city like an army of ants, stopping for nothing and waiting for no one.

Not once hesitating at the edge of the forest, the serpents rushed on towards the city, hurrying, but still being deadly silent. They were not going to give themselves away until it was necessary. Stealth was their best asset.

Thissa tore off from the main group with three other serpents following behind her, They went through the park, then crawled silently up the side of a building and began to travel by rooftop. They were following a trail used by the most humans on the ground, but traveling by ground in the middle of the city would get complicated. Their plan was to attack one small establishment at a time. Starting from the back and working their way to the front,

Finally, they smelled a place where humans visited the most. The scent was fresh and was coming in steady waves. Humans were in that building now. They were in that small house.

Being as quiet as they possibly could, they walked in total secrecy around the perimeter of the house, sticking exclusively to the shadows. Ignoring the dog barking at them, they finally found themselves a way in, an open window in the side of the house one floor up. They easily tore through the screen and crawled inside. They wandered silently out of the empty room and scoured the whole house for the strong scent of humans.

Thissa easily slipped secretly down a set of stairs, leaving the humans sitting on the couch for her comrades. She quietly pushed open a door and walked into the room where she found the form of a sleeping human on a bed. A hiss of delight accidently slipped from Thissa's mouth and the human stirred.

Suddenly, a dog started barking outside the human's window. Thissa hissed angrily and slithered over to the human's bed. The human groaned irately and yelled at the dog to shut up. She sat up to see the source of the hissing, thinking it was the cat being startled by the dogs barking.

No cat. Just the serpent.

The human blinked groggily, staring at the serpent. Thissa drew back her lips in a silent snarl, slime dripping of her jaws. The human, a teenage girl, wiped her eyes, then stared at the serpent in disbelief before screaming.

Thissa hissed savagely and lunged for the girl.

*:･ﾟ✧

I jolted back to reality, panting hard and sweating slightly. I had purposefully pulled myself out of my vision. I didn't want to know what was going to happen to that girl. I ran to my window and looked outside desperately. It was dark. I looked at my clock: nine.

"No," I whispered in disdain. "A day. That's as long as I have. I have to do something. . .warn someone. . .go somewhere!"

Panicking, I climbed up the stairs, unsure of what to do. I didn't actually know how long I had. It could be one day or two. Either way, I had to be ready.

 _No. . . . You can 't tell Mom and Dad. . . . They won 't believe you anyway._ I decided. But why not? I would try anyway. I knew what was going to happen, so I'd have plenty of ways to prove the truth. Missing person reports. Missing cops. I would predict it all.

I climbed desperately up the stairs, the vision of Thissa staring that girl down in her bed stuck in my mind no matter how much I tried. The picture of Thissa lunging for me.

It was me in my vision. Those serpents were at my house. I was next. I was going to be the next victim.


	7. The Capture

**Hello, readers!**

 **This is when things are going to start getting REALLY cringy. I warned you, though. I said it wasn't going to get better. Just a whole lot worse lmao. How do you get around the dumb limitations first person sets on you? MAKE YOUR CHARACTER OMNECIENT, DUH! I'm posting these all at once so I have no idea what you guys are gonna think, I have no comments or PMs to go off of. XD This is all going to be a surprise to me by the time I publish these.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Capture

After my last daydream I had no particular desire to see anything else. I could think of only one thing to do, and that was tell someone about my visions. My mom was home. That was going to be fun. There was no way she was going to believe me.

"Honey, stop it. You know these things always turn out to be pranks. You don't have anything to worry about. Now, your daydreams, well, you know you've always had a very vivid imagination," she told me.

I sighed impatiently. "No, Mom! They aren't daydreams! They were visions! I told you! Why won't you believe me?"

Mom just shook her head at me, her hands on her hips, "Fine If it'll make you feel better I'll turn on the news and we'll see."

"Just wait! Tomorrow will be the good stuff. They won't have anything more today on anything important. But tomorrow, there will be news of several teenagers and cops who have gone missing. I promise you that. There will be a lot of blood involved," I vowed stubbornly, crossing my arms.

She sighed. "We'll see. Now get to bed and get some sleep," Mom ordered, marching me down the stairs into my room.

But there was no way I was going to get any sleep. I wouldn't, nor could I. I knew sleep would open my mind to my horrible visions of the future. As much as I wanted to know how this vision would turn out, there was also a much Stronger part of me that didn't want to. I feared that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I lied in bed until I was sure everyone was asleep, then silently snuck into the basement to watch tv. I stayed away from the news-oriented channels and watched the adult-oriented cartoons playing on random channels.

For hours I sat downstairs watching cartoons and Sitcoms and all manner of comedy shows until I remembered that I had school the next day. Or today, I suppose. I was going to have to get a little bit of sleep after all.

But why should I have to go to school? I was gonna get kidnapped by some intergalactic serpents. I'm pretty sure that was a good reason to skip school.

I trudged upstairs and into my room, though, thinking of my friends who might also be captured, and crawled into my bed. I was dreading the moment I fell asleep, but I had to.

I exaggerated the movement to get into my bed, thinking up ways to get my friends to listen to me about the aliens. No matter what it took, I had to convince them that they might be captured and that they had to prepare themselves. And the whole school? What about them? Should I try to save them too?

Finally I could draw it out no longer and rolled onto my back to lay down. I could think about that on the way to school on the bus. I could hardly keep my eyes open now, as it was.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

*:･ﾟ✧

A big red button suddenly came into view. It was blinking slightly and covered in slime. The slime kept the button from blinking to full potential. It was just plain asking to be pushed by someone.

Suddenly, a voice seemingly coming from nowhere seemed to be telling anyone to push it.

"Push it, push it," it said in whispery voice. The scene panned left, then right, but no one could be scene in any direction.

A hissing sound suddenly sprang up and the scene panned left once more in time to show a lithe serpent leaping out of the darkness, claws outstretched and chrome fangs bared.

*:･ﾟ✧

I sat straight up in my bed, panting heavily. It hadn't just been my dream that had woken me up, but my alarm was also going off I rolled over to turn it off and hurriedly got ready to head out for school, plans already forming in my head.

I had to press that button. Find it, and press it.

As I rode the bus to school I sat along in the back of the bus. I needed time to think and plot. My vision had obviously not changed, so I knew I had to be captured. No matter what happened to my family I had to be captured. So that was it. I would warn anyone who listen. Everyone I cared about.

When I arrived at my middle school, I sought out all of my closest friends and gathered them at the front of school near a trash can, our usual place to hang before school started. I was not sure if they would actually get captured, but I had to try to warn them. You never know, and they should prepare themselves for the worse.

"You guys have heard the news forecasts, right'?" I asked them conversationally, even though I was sure I wasn't able to hide my panic very well.

"The news? Oh you mean about the alien attack? Yeah, but, whatever. It's all fake, you know," my other Kayla friend giggled.

This was it. The moment to see if my friends really trusted me as much as I thought they did.

"No, it's not. They really are out there in the mountains, guys. Waiting for the day to break and night to fall. Tonight they are going to attack us. Last night they started the attack. People have already gone missing," I insisted, putting my best authoritative voice on.

"Yeah, ok, if you say so," Kayla scoffed My other friends giggled.

Alright, that's ok. I saw that coming. I was ready. Someone was going to believe me.

"I am serious, guysl" I assured them harshly, scowling. "I'm telling you this because I don't know if you guys are going to be caught by the aliens or not. I want you all to be prepared just in case. If we do actually get captured, we should at least give them Hell first!"

I thought it was a pretty good speech.

My friends all stared at me with open mouths, speechless. I waited for someone to say something, and Tiffanie, my friend who lived down the street from me and the most likely to also be captured, walked over to my side.

"I believe you, Kayla. I'll be sure to tight back! Just give me any weapon and I'll stand up to them!" she assured me with a sly smile. I smiled back at her thankfully. I couldn't actually see her fighting, but if she needed to, I was sure she could.

Actually, not very many of my friends looked like fighters at first glance. I was a little worried about myself; too. I was one of the quietest of my friends, the least likely to start or finish a tight. I'd just have to see. Faced up against hostile aliens might bring out the real me.

After the ice was broken, Erika, KC, and Sam also joined Tiffy at my side. Sam was more a fighter than any of us, Erika was quieter even than me, and KC, well, she was loud, but she was gentle. Kayla still stood back, being skeptical.

"You guys, seriously! This is all just a big prank and you all are feeding it!" she pleaded, but she didn't sound so sure.

"It's better safe than sorry," I pointed out.

Finally, with a sigh, she stepped forward and completed the circle around me. I looked around at everyone gratefully.

"Ok, we'll have to spread the word as best we can Tell everyone and anyone who will listen. Even if they don't listen at first, tell them again just to be sure they hear you. Tell people you know, and tell people you don't know. Even people you don't like," I suggested, looking at each one sternly.

"Even Shelby and Audrey?" Erika confirmed, laughing quietly.

"If they will listen. If you don't want to talk to them, I will. I have no problem talking to enemies. No one deserves to die like that," I said, all business.

"What if they won't listen? What do we do then? Just leave them to die?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "If they won't listen to us, when they go home and watch the news, if

they watch the news, they'll listen to that, And then they can prepare themselves. We have to at

least try."

Everyone considered this, then nodded.

With a sigh of relief, I smiled at my friends. I had told them and they had listened. I thought it would have been harder than that, but I was lucky I had such good friends.

The bell rang that marked the beginning of school and we all separated to go to our different classes.

Every time I met an acquaintance in the hall I would whisper to them quietly, trying my best to warn them, but they would just laugh at me then walk away. I would always tell them twice, though.

During all of my classes, I decided the easiest way to get the information out would be to pass notes. So I passed three notes out in my classes, making sure everyone read it, even the teacher. When someone threw one away, I just started another around the class with a different person.

By the end of the day I had managed to get everyone talking about the invasion. Good or bad, they were still talking about it. That was all I wanted. Now a lot of people would get the news and more and more people would come out of this alive. That was the only thing I really hoped for.

When I got home, I walked up to my house, but before I could open the door, my mom opened it for me and ushered me in. She looked extremely worried.

"You were right! Those kids and the cops did go missing last night! I can't believe this isn't a prank. And your day-dreams! Visions? I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she apologized, hugging me. "We have to leave."

"I'm not leaving, Mom," I stated simply.

She stared at me in bewilderment. "What?"

"I'm not leaving. There is something I need to do, and I'm the only one who can do it. My visions have showed me things that only I and the aliens know. I can help. You can take the others and leave, but I'm staying," I said calmly but stubbornly. I wanted to leave, too, but that button wouldn't press itself. And it was true. I knew my way through that ship and the forest around it. I would be able to help.

"No. Young lady you are leaving with us," she said sternly, grabbing my arm.

I pulled my arm free and backed up, shaking my head. "Mom, don't be selfish. I know things, and I can't just leave knowing them. Knowing that people could die if I leave, and knowing that I could save people if I stay. I have to stay and get as many people through this as I can. But by all means, take everyone else out."

Mom looked at me, a mix of the emotions sadness and pride in her eyes. She was tearing up, so I had to look away so I wouldn't falter in my decision.

"Ok If that's how you feel. But I'll leave Sadie with you," she promised, her voice cracking.

"No Take her with you, Mom. I don't want her getting hurt. If you want to leave the cats though, that's fine. They'll be alright," I promised, shaking my head.

My mom held me tight, and I forced myself not to cry. I had to be strong. A few hours later she took my sister and brother as well as my dad out. Dad was reluctant to leave me alone, but I convinced him to leave with them. The least amount of people I had to worry about the better. And he would have for sure tried to be the boss of the situation even though I was more informed. I couldn't have him imposing.

I watched them leave through the window, then decided to make a plan. I would need weapons and things to fight with as well as a way to carry it all. I also had to keep my cats out of danger, so I locked them in the bathroom with their food. They weren't too happy about it, but it had to be done .

"Sorry, guys, but it's for your own good," I apologized, pressing my ear against the door.

Ignoring their "let me out!" cries, I ran to the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer. I searched through it and picked out some choice steak knives before searching through the other drawers until I found the biggest knife We had; a big butcher's knife. It was near a foot long, handle not included.

"Yeah! This is more like it," I whispered to myself gleefully, setting it next to the other knives I had chosen. I left them there for later and made my way to the basement where my dad's home office was.

I searched around the boxes of toys and balls, but I didn't find the thing I was looking for. I searched around in Dad's office until I finally found it; my dad's softball bat, a big, silver, metal bat that was sturdy and strong. It was perfect and wouldn't need to cut into the aliens toxic blood to cause damage like my knives would, hence the several I picked out. With acid for blood, I was going to lose a few knives.

"This is prefect. I don't know whether or not to think this is going to fun or scary," I whispered to myself again, glad no one was home. They always made fun of me for talking to myself.

"Fun" was not the word I was really going to describe my situation as. I just had to call it something not as dismaying as "dangerous" or "horrifying" etc.

With my bat in hand, I ran back upstairs and set the bat on the ground in the living room before continuing on to the kitchen in order to grab my knives. Handling them carefully, I rushed back into the living room and set the knives next to the bat. Now all I need was something to keep myself from stabbing my legs on accident and a way to carry my weapons. I climbed all over the house to find something.

Finally I just decided on several old shoe-laces from shoes I didn't wear anymore and a pile of hand towels. They would make up my sheathes for the knives. I layered three and then tied a shoelace around the tops to make a bowl-shape and dropped the small steak knives in the impromptu sheathe I layered four for the butcher's knife and did the same.

For a way to carry my weapons, I tied the excess shoelace from the sheaths to my belt loops and made sure they were tight, using an extra one if needed. I made a loop with my last two shoe-laces around my belt loop to tie the handle of the bat to my hip, and used the last string to hold it down to my leg. It would be very annoying if it kept hitting my leg while I ran.

The only problem I found I was having was getting the weapons out of their sheathes.

It took an hour or so, but I finally perfected the process and found it easy to remove my weapons and put them back. I found myself proud of my work.

I donned a pair of comfortable shoes that I could run in and went out in the backyard to practice my bat and knife techniques, I ended up receiving several bruises and cuts, but after a hour or two I could handle the weapons well enough and their weight felt comfortable in my hands.

Satisfied, I walked back inside and into the kitchen to get some food. I fixed myself some top ramen, ate a bag of chips, some applesauce, and lots of other sugary foods. I also drank two of my dad's Pepsis. They were full of caffeine, so I was going to be hyped for a while. No way was I going to fall asleep while I waited for my doom.

When I was finished stuffing my face, I sat on the couch with a pad of paper and a pencil. If I wasn't going to make it out alive, I was going to have a will with my last words on it. It was seven thirty and I had lots of time until I was found, I hadn't lived for a very long time and I didn't have much, but I had to say something in my will.

After I had written about a page and a half I felt satisfied and set the pad of paper to the side. I had read and re-read my will, fixed any grammar or spelling errors, and now all I had to do was wait.

I looked out the window. It was night, and it was dark, so I got up and closed the blinds. That gave me another idea, so I went around the house and closed all the windows I wanted to be able to hear when they broke in. I would be as prepared as I could be.

For the tenth time, I went through my plan in my head.

 _Get in, get free, free as many people as you can and lead them to safety, then find that button. That's your whole reason for being in there in the first place. You can't fail. Press that button as soon as possible and find out why you pressed it._

It was nine when I looked at the clock again. I wondered if I should head down to my room, but I remembered that it was around the time when everyone was sleeping, so I knew I had at the most another two hours. I always had my ears strained for the sound of glass breaking or hissing or scratching on the walls outside. Even the sound the-sound of dogs barking.

Eventually, my sugar high started to wear off so I went into the kitchen to find any other junk food I could and grabbed another Pepsi. If only my mom hadn't gone on a Diet Mountain Dew diet, I could have had a regular Dew. Those were packed with caffeine and would have worked better than Pepsi.

Beggars can't be choosers, I guessed.

At one point in time I grabbed a piece of tape and tore off my will from the pad of paper and tapped the top. When the aliens arrived, I would tape it to the TV. That way I knew someone would find it.

I sat there on the couch and focused intently on the TV. Anything to keep me from thinking about what was about to transpire. Meanwhile I ate cookies and other sugary food.

Ten o'clock rolled by and I decided that I was done with TV. I turned it off and stuck my will to the TV and then just lied on the couch to wait. I stared at the ceiling and went through several different scenarios.

Until I heard scratching on the roof and the wall.

I sat up straight on the couch, and listened. When I heard no more scratching, I lied back down and passed it off as my imagination. It did tend to get away from me.

A few minutes later, a window broke. That got my attention. I leaped over the back of the couch and bolted downstairs to my room. I faintly heard them fall into my mom and dad's bedroom. They had probably used the skylight.

I dove into my and sat up, beginning to hyperventilate and tremble. I could hear them hissing and stomping around in my house, looking for the people. I even heard their claws on the walls as they crawled around. They were looking for my family, but they would only find me, and it was going to be soon.

Finally, after a few minutes, they made it to my room. Thissa was the first one in and the rest followed her. The hyperventilating kicked into double-time and the trembling worsened. Seeing these things in person was really scaly, but part of my mind was reveling at the chance to see real aliens. I violently shoved that part away, angry with myself for being so optimistic in this

kind of situation.

Thissa drew her lips back into a silent scowl and slime dripped from her chrome fangs onto the carpet. She was vicious looking. Thissa had to be the single most opposing creature I had ever, or will ever, see.

Hissing still, she bunched her muscles to spring on me, yet, even with immediate doom staring at me in the face, I sat there, calm, despite my hyperventilating.

When I hadn't screamed or tried to run, the serpents froze, hissing, and tilted their long heads. Confusion did not look good on these aliens. I was sure they could smell my fear, almost taste it, and knew from experience that when humans were scared, they utilized the flight or tight reflex. I, on the other hand, wasn't doing anything.

"There isn't anyone else here, It's just me and your people. Take me already and get it over with," I whispered, my voice shaking with fear. "Thissa."

Screeching, Thissa leaped onto my bed and stared at me with her eye-less head. I had surprised her even more than anything else, or any other human, could do.

I had called her by her name.

She got close to my face, teeth bared, and looked me over. I unconsciously leaned back as the slime dripped onto my leg, my breathing deepening.

Finally, she screeched and dove on me.

Everything went black as she landed on me and I was knocked unconscious. I didn't even know how she did it, but she did it well.

This was going to be exciting.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **Yes, fic!me thinks being abducted by a savage alien and risking life and limb is going to be exciting. Yes, fic!me addressed a xenomorph by name. And yes, the movies are a thing that exists in this universe I've created. The movies exist, and the aliens and predators are real. I think I may just be hitting every single point on the "things not to do in a fanfiction" list.**

 **How young and foolish I was.**

 **~ Crayola**


	8. The Escape

**Hello, readers!**

 **The end is in sight! After this, there are only three left! Unfortunately, like this one, they're all kind of long lmao. At least the earlier chapters were pretty short. That was one of the saving graces. These chapters started taking a little longer to do because there were more pages to scan and convert (earlier chapters were about 4 pages long, these ones were like 8-9 pages). Funny story, though, I actually had each of these chapters written as isolated stories in a series. XD They had their own covers, and each "chapter" had it's own dedication page and author's note page. . . . I was a card back then. At least all my friends got some enjoying out of these.**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Escape

High in orbit above Earth floated a giant ship. It was not unlike the ship that had crash-landed on the planet a few days ago. It circled the life-inhabited planet once as it tried to pinpoint the place where the distress call was coming from. It had taken only a few hours for the nearest ship to hear the call and react.

Finally, the ship drifted to a slower pace until it was so slow it might has well have just stopped, but it didn't. Then, with a burst of yellow sparks, three seed-like missiles flew from the ship and towards the landmass on Earth where the other ship had been located.

*:･ﾟ✧

I slowly woke up from my unconscious state, wondering where that last vision had come from My sight was fuzzy, as was most of my thoughts. At first I couldn't remember where I was or why I was there, but after a few seconds, everything came crashing down on me instantly and I gasped.

As I realized how little time I had before an egg in front of me hatched and released the chestburster inside it, I struggled to my hand and reach one of the knives on my hip. My cocoon was tight and my hands were pinioned to my sides.

That wasn't what I expected

"Crap, this sucks," I whispered irately, I wiggled my right arm back and forth, side to side, as I tried to loosen the caked on, diy slime that held it still. It took some doing, but eventually I relaxed the slime enough that I could almost move it freely.

I reached down to my bag fiill of steak knives and pulled one out, then began to hack frantically at the slime, shaving off flakes and chipping away at my cocoon.

That was when I heard the worst sound in the world.

I looked up from labor and out in front of me a ways. One of the eggs placed directly in front of me had at last began to hatch.

Suddenly, I had much less time.

Grunting, I hacked at the slime even faster, the hideous creature crawling around in its egg as it worked to crawl free. My work paied off when my hand was finally free. I pulled my hand out of the last traces of the slime that had pinned my arm to the wall and started the work on my other arm.

Then the thing squealed and leapt for me.

I screeched a short scream, then flailed wildly with my armed hand, eyes closed. I felt the satisfactory weight of the alien on my knife and heard squishing from my slashing. When I opened my eyes again, the facehugger was on the floor in pieces.

Good news, I cut that sucker up good.

Bad news, I was out one knife.

Elated at my kill, I dropped the melted knife and pulled my butcher's knife out. It made quick work of the slime and only minutes passed before I fell to the ground.

I put my hand to my head, dazed from the sudden drop, and felt slime all over my head. I looked at myself and saw I was covered from head to toe in the sticky slime. It was not a very pleasant feeling.

 _Eww!_ I shuddered as I stood up, brushing as much slime off of me as I could. I slipped my butcher's knife back into its bag and kept a hand on the handle of my bat. I figured that when I had killed that hatchling I would have had company, but no other aliens showed up. The siege on my town was probably continuing.

Sighing in relief, I relaxed slightly and looked around. I was completely alone in this room of the nest. I started walking to the other rooms of the nest, looking for anyone who was still alive and hadn't been impregnated yet, all the while listening for any screaming.

After some aimless wondering, I finally heard a scream. I instantly ran off in the direction of the scream, heading towards the room next to Queen's room. I quickly dove past the entrance to her room and into the one I was looking for.

The nest had been expanded since my last vision. I thought I had to go to the room immediately next to Queen's, but it was actually two rooms on Queen's right. I had to hurry. I couldn't let a chestburster or another alien get to that scream.

When I reached the room, I accidently slipped on some slime and slid into the room. This one was much more packed than the one I had been in, and I recognized several people. One of which was Erika's sister, Sam; the person who was screaming. She was struggling futilely against the cocoon she was in.

An egg was in front of her and the facehugger was just starting to crawl out of its egg and scuttle towards Sam. I reacted quickly and wielded my bat, running towards the facehugger. I swung gracefully and slammed the bat into the creature, smashing it. I also swung my bat to the side and knocked over several nearby eggs.

"Sam!" I cried when she wouldn't stop screaming.

She did, however, stop screaming when she heard her name, She blinked at me, then sighed and smiled brightly at the sight of a friend,

"Thank God you came! I though. . .I thought for sure it was going to get me," she whispered the last part, close to crying.

"It's ok, you're safe now. I'll help you down, then help the others here down," I assured her, pushing my bat through my belt and the loop around my leg. I grabbed some slime around Sam's torso and tugged at it. Working together, we managed to free her.

When Sam was liberated, we worked to tree our other friends from school. It was tedious work, but it saved at least three more people.

"Now, where's Erika'?" I demanded as I helped the last person up, turning to Sam. Her sister wasn't any of these kids.

"She's—" she paused to think and look around. "over in that room, I think. I didn't really see where they took her."

Quickly, I tripped over to where Sam had indicated and looked around, kicking a few eggs out of my path. Sure enough, Erika was there, in a room with no other kids or adults that needed saving. Sam and I, as well as a couple of the other kids we saved, helped to get her down.

I began to worry when I realized that she wasn't conscious.

"Erika? Erika!" I shouted quietly, shaking her vigorously.

 _Geez. I 've destroyed a lot of eggs and killed two facehuggers. Where is the army of sentries and other aliens that will try to get revenge?_ A nagging voice in the back of my mind kept asking. I defiantly shook that voice away and focused on the problem at hand; freeing other people who had been caught.

Finally, after some shaking and shouting, Erika came too. Everyone greeted each other and everyone was relieved to see she was ok. We started to walk again, and I began to wonder if there were any adults. Surely if there was any that I had saved they would have wanted to take charge.

Oh, well. That was the best. Maybe the adults were in a different section of the nest. I hoped I could get to them in time.

Before we could walk very far, everyone in our little group heard an angry hissing, I turned slowly and started to wield my bat to face the xenomorph behind us.

From the corner of my eye I saw an alien, lip twitching and slime dripping from its deadly jaws. I spun the rest of the way around, pulling my bat free, and thumped the alien in the head as I turned. The aliens head caved in and it fell to the ground.

Sam was looking at me with terrified eyes, but was holding onto a hammer. I hadn't seen her weapon before, but I was glad that she had one. Erika was on my other side, wielding a screwdriver.

Suddenly, I heard a screech An alien leapt out of nowhere and I had to time to react to the oncoming threat.

But someone else did.

There were several bangs of gunfire and serpent writhed in the air as the bullets pierced through its body. The xenomorph landed short in front of me and I backed up, whirling around to see who it was that had saved us.

Relief hit me as I recognized Tiffanie. She was standing several feet away from us and had a handgun in her grip. I had to repress a laugh: Tiify looked completely out of place with that deadly weapon in her hands.

"Tiffyl You're ok! Thank God," I cried, running to her, The rest of the group followed behind, Erika and Sam equally as relieved to see her.

"You sure did save us!" thanked one of the other girls we had managed to rescue.

"Yeah I freed myself using a cordless screwdriver I pilfered from my dad before that stupid alien thing got me and then stomped on it. While I was wondering around I found this gun on the floor, so I picked it up, along with ammo I found on its previous owner. I also happened to free a few other people and found others who had been able to escape and offered to go look for any others. C'mon, I'll take you to them. Kayla and KC are there as well," Tiffy explained,

turning to leave and lowering her gun.

We followed her through slime-covered hallways and corridors until we reached a part of the nest where a big group of people were standing around, talking to each other in hushed voices. There was a good mix of kids, teenagers, and adults, all of whom were talking in groups of their own ages. Some of the kids from my school had weapons, including guns, and the adults who were with their children from my school had their kids' weapons in their hands.

Adults. Always trying to be superior.

"Hey, I found some more," Tiffy called just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone stopped their chattering and looked to the new group. When some people recognized the others in my group, they would run to them and escort them to their bigger group. When they figured out who we all were, they went back to talking.

Kayla, KC, and a few other acquaintances walked over to us. I could tell they were all scared to death and glad to see us. They were, as was everyone else in the room, covered in an inch of slime.

"What should we do, Kayla'?" KC asked me fearfully, gripping a crowbar tightly to her chest.

"Yeah You knew this was going to happen. Tell us how to get out!" my friend, Rachel, added, looking at me hopefully.

I looked around at all of my friends. They were all counting on me. I knew how to get out, but how would I get the adults in this room to listen to me? I was only 14.

"Yes, you need to get out of here. I'm not going with you all, though. There's something I need to find, first. Something that I alone can do," I said, resting the bat on my shoulder. Even the sound of my own voice alerted me to how conceited I sounded.

"Well, you should take a few people with you. There's safety in numbers and no one should go through this ship with those aliens lurking in the shadows alone," Erika pointed out.

"I know. I'll take anyone who wants to go with me. But first I have to—"

I gasped suddenly and startled a few people within earshot around me. Iran over to the dead body of a serpent and looked around. I hadn't recognized the room we were in, but after a good look around I finally realized that this was the nest the queen had been born in and the alien I was looking at was Sissil.

This was the great Sissil. It was almost sad looking on him like this alter seeing him in his prime. He hadn't deserved to die like that, a great warrior like him. I felt sadness well inside my chest.

"Kayla? What's wrong? It's just a dead alien," Sam observed.

Instantly my depression was forgotten when an idea popped into my head. It would very cliché if I did it, but it would be much more effective than my knives. It was a brilliant idea and would be worth it.

I unsheathed my giant butcher's knife and crawled around the body until I was next his tail. I lifted it up and picked a good length. I then undid the bag I had it in and held the shoelace out. I figured I shouldn't waste such a good knife, so I lied two of the towels over the spot I was going to cut.

"What are you doing?" Kayla demanded.

"Haven't you ever seen AVP?" I asked incredulously.

I steadied my knife in one hand and kept a towel in my other hand, getting ready for one quick chop, which I hoped would slice through the tail in one go.

"You mean you're going to make that tail into a weapon?" Rachel confirmed.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll tie it to my bat. It'll be a better weapon that way and I can stab without losing it." .

After another second of preparing, I slammed the knife hard through the towels and the tail, then quickly wiped the blade. I threw the towel down as the blood began to eat through the soft fabric. I had saved my knife. Hurray.

I was faintly aware of the crowd that had begun to watch me and became very self-conscious as I worked. I took the shoelace and carefully tied down the tall to my bat so that it became a spear.

"Sweet," I whispered as I stood, examining my handy work. I swung it a few times to get used to the new weight.

"Alright Well, we should probably get to leaving," Rachel pointed out skiddishly.

"We don't know the way. We'll probably just end up getting lost and then eaten!" another friend of mine, Kelly, realized in panic.

"Don't worry: I do. "I'll have to tell everyone, though. I'll need your guys' help to get the adults here to listen, though," I said. I looked around the room for something to stand on. I saw a little patch of upraised, dry slime and climbed on top of it to address the crowd.

"Everyone! Please, can I have your attention?" I yelled. I didn't care who, or what, heard me now. It took a few minutes and some shushing from my friends, but eventually everyone turned to look at me,

I looked down at everyone as I gathered my thoughts, It was a wonder none of the adults had tried to take charge yet. I must've just beat them to the punch.

"Ok, so we need to get out of here, There could be more aliens coming as we speak."

"How? This place is huge!" someone in the crowd complained. Others grumbled their agreement. I noticed an adult start to make their way towards me, but Sam stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"I know it is, but it's quite simple. Be careful, though. The aliens could be hiding on the walls. Destroy as many eggs as you can, though. The least amount of those facehuggers there is crawling around the better," I shouted, looking from face to face.

"Why should we listen to you?" a guy yelled out. Some of the adults nodded their agreement.

"Because I knew this was going to happen. I was the one in school who was telling everyone to prepare themselves. I'm the reason why a good lot of you are alive right now," I explained. Next to no one argued with that.

Except for that one person who always defied authority.

"How can we tell'?" the same guys asked skeptically.

"Oh, my God! We don't have time for this!" I yelled in exasperation. "Just go if you plan on living! That tunnel there leads you straight for several yards. At a fork you turn left. Just keep going straight until you reach the third left and turn. Follow that out and watch out for the aliens. Kill as many as you can and do not stop for the wounded or anything else!" I ordered, spewing out the directions as if I had lived here my whole life.

"How do you—?" another person started to ask.

"NO!" I bellowed, cutting the person off "I just know! I don't have time to explain everything so just get the Hell out of here before they come back!"

But it was already too late. Three serpents crawled out from their hiding places on the walls and hurtled towards the big group of people. Screams of fear erupted and a few shots from guns were fired.

"Everyone scatter!" an adult yelled over the chaos.

"No you idiots! Go. For. The. Exit! Stay together! You have more chance for survival if you stick together!" I shouted over the screams and gunfire.

Finally, I got through to them.

Everyone started piling through the door I had indicated to earlier. Some would stop only to shoot and then turn to run again.

Some of them were good shots, or just lucky. One alien was killed by gun and another was injured badly enough for it to be left to die.

"Don't get their blood on you!" I added helpfully as I ran to the injured alien serpent and stabbed it with Sissil's tail. Tiffy shot down the last one. I was left with her and Sam.

"Erika, KC, and Kayla all went to lead the others out. We got the feeling that the others weren't really listening to you," Sam said. She was holding her hammer tightly.

"Alright Thanks, guys. This way," I replied, leading them down a hallway opposite of the exit. I knew exactly where I was going.

After several turns and fights with xenomorphs, we came to a wall. I stopped in front of the seemingly empty wall and stared at it for a few seconds, waiting to see what it was I wanted to see.

Finally, I saw the faint blinking of the button. I pulled my butchers knife from the bag with the steak knives and hacked at the caked-on slime until I saw the button with full clarity. It was flashing red.

For another few seconds I stared at the button, remembering my latest vision. It was the distress signal that would save my planet.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Tiffy asked alter I didn't do anything.

"It is," I replied shakily, lifting my hand to press it. All my hand did was hover over the red button.

"What's wrong? You came here to press it, didn't you? Get it over with," Sam pressed, her voice full of angst as she looked around.

After another minute I took a deep breath. I put my hand over the red button, took another deep breath, then pressed the button in. For a short few seconds a ringing sound went off before fading back into silence. I waiting for it do something else, but the flashing just got brighter.

"Well, that was fun. Let's get out of here now," Tiffy pleaded as she reloaded her gun.

"What was that, anyway?" Sam asked.

"A distress signal. It'll bring help in a few hours," I explained, looking around for the light hall to take.

"Ok, we have to go this way," I decided. "What happened to your guys' families?"

We started jogging down the hall I had pointed out.

Tiffy answered first. "I got my dad out of the house and forced my sister to hide and be quiet. I was going to get the drill when I was attacked. I only managed to grab it before I was caught."

"Mom went visit our grandparents' house for a bit. It was a school night, so we had to stay," Sam explained simply. "For a while Erika and I thought we weren't going to get captured, but then around midnight they came."

I led them down the hallway a ways while we talked about what we were going to do. I stopped suddenly and the others jogged ahead a little ways before they noticed I had stopped and turned around, looking at me questioningly. I walked slowly to catch up to them, my bat held in both hands. They let me lead again.

After a few more feet I heard it again, The small growling I had heard only minutes ago. An alien hissed savagely and leapt out of the shadows in front of us, startling Sam and Tiffy I held my ground and faced the serpent.

It was Thissa.

Behind me I heard Tiify cock her gun. I couldn't bear the idea of such a great warrior being taken down the same way Sissil had been. I wheeled around to look at Tiify and shook my head.

"Don't, Tiffy. I'll take care of her," I whispered, turning back to Thissa.

"'Her'?" Sam echoed.

I ignored her and only hoped that Tiffy had lowered her weapon. "Thissa, give me your best shot! I'll take you down with Sissil's tail!" I growled at her, holding my spear-bat out in front of me. Thissa tilted her head and bared her fangs. I didn't want to kill such a fine beast, but I had to. She was here in my way and I had told everyone else to kill anything they came across. At least I would take her down in hand-to-hand combat.

"'Thissa'? 'Sissil'?" Tiffy repeated. "Kayla what on Earth are you talking about? Just kill it!"

My attention was focused on Thissa. I had my spear-bat held out in front of me like a sword and I wouldn't take my eyes off of her. She wouldn't stop staring at me with her eyeless head, lips drawn back in a silent snarl.

She still hadn't attacked me.

I figured that she had to have been thrown off when I had called her by her name again and even mentioned Sissil. It was only a matter of time before she pounced.

Seconds, to be exact.

With a screech, Thissa bunched her muscles and sprang. I heard Tilly scream, but I yelled at her to keep her gun down and back-slashed with my spear-bat at Thissa. Sissil's tail caught her under the chest and sliced her open. She kept coming forward, though, flying through the air, as she bled on the ground. The layers of slime kept her acid blood from disintegrating anything.

Before she could land on me and burn through me from her blood, I dove to the side and she landed with a thud only milliseconds later. She was facing Tiffy and Sam, snarling, and I raked Sissil's tail across her back. She turned on me and screeched.

When she leapt at me again, I slashed with me spear-bat again, this time catching her across the throat. She fell short and stood there on her fours, glaring at me. I knew she was glaring because her fangs were bared and her lip was twitching angrily.

"I'm sorry, Thissa," I murmured as she fell over on her side.

Sam and Tiffy joined me by my side and stared down at Thissa, then me. I slowly lowered my spear-bat and turned to them.

"What the Hell was that?" Sam prompted, staring at me in disbelief

"This way. I'll explain on the way out," I promised, leading back the way we had been heading, leaving Thissa behind.

As we ran down the long passageways, I explained to them what had transpired back there. I told them about all of my seemingly harmless day-dreams in extreme detail. Each one in turn. I then told them about the news forecast that changed the way I looked at my daydreams. They listened intently the whole time and demanded I continued my tale after every group of aliens we had to take down.

When my story was finished at last, my friends and I reached the exit to the alien ship. Outside, a ways away from where we were, screams and shouts could be heard along with gunfire, hissing, and screeching. Everyone had reached the exit, but an ambush had been waiting for them.

We hurried to where the sounds were coming from and ended up in a clearing. A vicious battle was going on and the serpents were winning badly. The killed most, but of course most of the aliens kept prisoners for their on-growing ranks.

This was a battle we were not going win without some help.

City folk and cops, including SWAT teams galore, were crawling around the clearing trying to fight off the intergalactic foes that wanted to take over the planet.

Kids and teenagers ran for the city limits, sometimes taken by waiting aliens. After several were taken again, the kids formed a little circle with the one who had brought weapons out in front, protecting the littler kids and weaponless kids. Some adults had formed similar circles around kids.

Sam, Tiffy, and I joined the battle as well, falling into the circle of other teenagers. We slashed at aliens that got too close to us and at one point in time I even threw one of my knives at an oncoming alien. It hit it in the head and the alien fell.

We dodged swinging tails and gnashing jaws and flailing claws. The only time we really faltered in our fighting was when someone was over taken by an alien. We would just go right back to fighting, though, when we were attacked again.

Yet, it still wasn't enough.

Soon, everyone was being pushed back by the vicious aliens. Adults were finally getting into a defensive line in front of the teenagers and kids. It was inevitable, though. The aliens were made for fighting and had limitless ammo. Guns didn't, and our little human race was no match for them.

As I was pushed back by a man in front of me, I looked up to the sky wistfully, looking for any sign of help. I had lost all sense of time in the battle and had no clue how much longer it would be before reinforcements came.

"Please, hurry," I whispered.

As if in answer to my plea, a light streaked across the sky, followed by two more. I followed them with my eyes across the pre-dawn sky until they turned and plummeted towards our battle ground.

With loud thuds, the little pods landed in the trees several meters away from the clearing in a wave of dirt, plants, and other debris. The xenomorphs screeched and lashed their tails around, swinging their heads side to side to try and understand just what had happened. Their onslaught of killing paused momentarily.

Hissing, the doors to the three pods opened, steam escaping in a rush. After a few seconds, the predators of space emerged from their crafts. IT was hard to see them through the wall of humans and aliens, but I knew they were there.

A caterwaul of screeches and screams filled the air at the sight of the of the fierce-looking aliens in the clearing, xenomorphs screeching with rage and humans screaming in terror.

The serpents turned their attention to the humanoids, or rather, Predators, and screeched their rage and hatred.

I cried out with jubilance: our back-up had finally arrived.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **Remember when I said I let my dad read this stupid thing? Yeah, going back over this now I can't believe I let him. There's so much disdain for "adults" and parents in this oh my god. XD I never even really had issues with my parents so I'm not sure where it came from! I think most of it is just me trying to justify the fact that my character is 14 and trying to rally a bunch of people 30+ to her cause but I DON'T KNOW. IT COMES ACROSS SO HORRIBLY.**

 **Another fun fact, I didn't let my dad read anything else I wrote after this. My mom told me he thought it was something a school shooter would write before showing up at school with a gun. YES. My FATHER said that about my writing lmao. Well, step-dad, but still he was my dad hahaha I was so hurt. I just wanted to write about neat aliens attacking the town and me saving the day. HOW WRONG IS THAT?**

 **Ok well considering how terrible this is, it was pretty wrong. But at least Phantasm came out of it! That's a much better story to read, right?**

 **~ Crayola**


	9. The End

**Hello, readers!**

 **Jebus I didn't realize this chapter was over 6000 words long. XD It's gotta be the longest chapter I've written in a while! This was where the "series" was supposed to end, but I think I added the last two chapters a year or two later because I couldn't get it out of my head? I don't remember, really. But hey, at least the yautja finally make an appearance, so you can all...enjoy that rofl. I think I'd completely forgotten during this whole thing, especially at the beginning, about their stupid plasma cannons lmao I don't think anyone uses it at all the entire fic, iirc.**

 **Anyway, two more chapters to go! If you've made it this far, kudos to you! Stay tuned for the end! I promise I'll make all your pain and suffering worth it after all this. ;)**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The End

After a few more seconds, more lights streaked across the sky to land in the trees on the opposite end of the clearing as the other three. A total of twelve humanoids walked into the little battle ground. The serpents screeched angrily and charged the Predators, leaving the humans alone for now. In the midst of all the bedlam, I was knocked to the ground and an Alien was thrown on top of me.

It seemed to have taken a few seconds for the serpent to realize it was on top of me, but when it swiveled its head around an noticed me, it hissed and bared its teeth.

Crap. I wasn't able to move my arms and the xenomorph had its hands on my chest, pinning me. I squirmed and Wiggled, but I wasn't able to get free.

The serpent alien stared down at me and slowly started to part its jaws. The second pair of mandibles snapped ominously and I froze with fear.

My paralysis didn't last long.

"No!" I cried, squirming more viciously under the Xenomorph's weight. I kicked and thrashed, but couldn't get a good hit in. It was too strong, No one was helping me at all: they were all too busy saving their own hides.

But hey, I probably would have, too. I couldn't blame them.

Just as the serpent was finished patting its main set of jaws and was preparing for the final blow, I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the pain, hoping that this serpent would kill me fast.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off me and I found it easy to move.

 _I must be dead now. . . . At least I couldn't feel the pain._ I couldn't help thinking. I opened one eyes a crack to see what death was like, only to open them more widely. Standing over me with the dead serpent impaled on his spear, was a Predator.

I gasped in surprise and unconsciously started to scramble backwards in fear, the spear-bat still in my grasp. He tilted his spear down and the xenomorph fell to the floor. Even though he had just saved me, there wasn't any way for me to know if he wouldn't kill some humans if he felt threatened by them.

He looked at me through the mask for a good while. I found myself wishing I knew what he was thinking. After staring at me for a few seconds, he walked back into the fray. I sighed in relief and got to my feet.

There were several dead adults laying on the ground as well as a few kids and teenagers. They were all lying in a pool of their own blood. I had to look away: some of the teenagers I recognized from school. The clearing was almost empty of all other humans, thought. A lot of them had been smart and ran for it when the Predators had arrived.

Behind me, I suddenly heard footsteps. Fast footsteps, I turned in time to see a serpent barreling towards me. I had just enough reaction time to gracefully impale it on my xenomorph-tail spear, I spun and threw the serpent from my weapon and it crashed into another Alien, knocking it down.

Once I thought it was safe for me to run, I made a break for the city limits, but a screech sounded inside my head and made me stop short. For a few seconds I thought for sure it had been an actual screech, but when I saw no one had reacted to it, I decided it had to have been a memory from one of my visions.

It was the blood-curdling screech of an angry queen I had heard.

I turned towards the clearing again. I saw for the second time that most of the humans were dead or had flown the coop. There were a few dead Predators littering the ground here and there along with tons of serpent bodies.

I had to get someone to take out the queen. That was the only way we could win for sure. And I couldn't do it alone.

Now, I must warn you, this might begin to seem very cliché, but please, bear with me. A lot of perilous situations have only one plot. Mine is no different. Sorry. And as much as I had wanted to turn and run back to the safety of the city and let the Predators handle it by themselves, I couldn't bring myself to do it when I knew so much of what was going on. I couldn't just wait for the queen to free herself and attack the unsuspecting Predators. Taking her by surprise would be better. So that is why what was about happen, happened.

Sorry for the interruption.

I picked up a rock sitting on the ground next to me and chucked it at the nearest Predator I didn't have such a good arm, so it didn't actually reach him. But the when the rock landed, it made a _plop_ sound that caught his attention. He turned to look at the rock, then at me.

When I was sure he was looking, I jumped up and down once and waved at him with the spear-bat in my hand. He tilted his head and I ran to the ship, standing in the door way. I turned back to him and indicated that he should follow me.

"Hey! C'mon; this way!" I yelled, waving my hand towards the inside of the ship. I tore off a ways down the hall and stopped so I was in sight of the entrance and waited to see if he was following.

After a couple of minutes, the Predator appeared in the ship and looked around. I called to him and he looked at me, then started making his way towards me. I, in turn, bolted down the hall and stopped at the first turn.

I did this several times until I reached the room I had wanted to reach. I stopped and pressed myself up against the wall out of site of the room and waited for the Predator to catch up.

When he did, he stopped in front of me and stared me down, shifting his grip on his spear ominously, I took a breath and pointed to the room a few yards away, gathering my thoughts, and hoping he wouldn't kill me before I could tell him about the queen.

That was when I realized who he was. This Predator's mask was the same as the one who had saved me earlier. What luck I had in these past few days!

"In there," I whispered, voice shaking with fear. I faintly realized that I was trembling a little bit. The Predator looked at me for a few seconds longer before turning and walking to the room I had pointed at. I followed behind him a little slower.

"Crap," I muttered alter seeing the queen. I looked her up and down and cursed again under my breath again. She was gigantic now, much bigger than she had been in the last vision I'd had of her.

Her head was hidden inside her triceratops-like crest and she seemed to be sleeping. That proved that the screech I had heard earlier was another vision to remind me of the danger. The Predator in front of me growled quietly and swept his head across the room, his hand to his mask I knew from the other movies that he was switching his infrared vision to he was able to see Aliens,

I started walking forward, trying to get a better view, weapon raised and ready for action, when I heard an angry growl and was lifted off my feet by my shoulder. I squealed in surprise, not wanting to wake the queen, and dropped my weapon by accident.

It seemed that another Predator had followed me and the first Predator inside the ship and thought I had been sneaking up on his comrade.

The Predator that had a hold of me turned me around to face him. I held onto his muscular arm, gasping fear, feet dangling. I was too afraid to move or fight back, He was pulling his free arm back, fist clenched and wrist-blades out, and growled intimidatingly at me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for death once again, and once again hoping that death would come on swift wings. I was sure it would, Predators didn't seem to make their victims suffer.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl, and felt no pain. I waited for a few seconds for the pain to come, but I was suddenly thrown to the ground, wrenched from the Predator's grasp.

Opening my eyes, I found a Predator standing protectively over me, the other one in front of him, communing with the one who had saved me twice, now.

A decision was eventually made after a few seconds of arguing, for the newcomer turned to face the queen and my rescuer turned and looked down on me. I slowly stood up, never taking my eyes off of him and pressed myself against the wall again.

"W-what?" I asked as he continued to stare at me. Of course, I couldn't really be sure if he was staring at _me_. It was so hard to tell with his mask on.

He took a slow step towards me and I froze in fear, pressing myself against the wall even harder. He stopped moving to me and raised on hand, signaling for me not to move, and brought his hand to a small pouch on his hip, drawing a small dagger. I took a sharp breath and instinctively set my hand on my own knife towel-pouch.

Tilting his head, the Predator started to make a low growling sound, but it sounded more like quiet laughter. Great. I was being laughed at by an alien. He lifted his free hand slowly and pointed above my head towards the ceiling. I glanced up, still unwilling to take my eyes from him, but then took a longer look.

Above me crawled a black serpent. No, quite a few serpents. One had even crawled right up next to me. How I hadn't noticed it I couldn't believe. I pulled out the first knife that touched my palm and quickly stabbed it into the serpent's head up to the hilt, then grabbed another knife and back-slashed with that one in two swift movements. It fell of the wall and hit the ground, dead.

Another serpent leaped down on me from the wall, squealing with rage. Before it could get to me, though, a spear impaled it and stuck it to the wall. It slumped and went limp, the spear stuck in its stomach. I turned to face the wall and continue to fight, but the Predator grabbed me by the shoulder and shoved me behind him. I lost my balance and fell to the ground in a heap.

"H-hey! No need to shovel" I protested indignantly, standing up and brushing stray slime off my pants. I took a fleeting look around to see if there were any more xenomorphs that needed to be killed, but saw none.

The Predator took care of the last few serpents and I watched, counting the knives left in my sheathe without looking at them. I had lost three already, which only left me with three, not including the butcher's knife. I realized that I didn't have my spear-bat, so I looked around where I had fallen. It only took me a few seconds to detect the silver glint of my bat against the dark slime. Once I had found my bat, I walked into the room with the queen in it to see how the other Predator was faring.

The queen was no longer sleeping.

She noticed me standing there, then bared her chrome fangs and screeched at me, I took a step back in fear and peered around her at her egg sack, The Predator was dragging his wrist- blades through it. Slime poured from the long gash.

Another scream erupted from the queen, one that lasted for minutes and was very loud. There were eggs surrounding her, and tons of them. I recognized the scream as a cry for help. I kicked an egg out of my path, promoting an angry snarl from the queen.

There had to be something to do. We would have serpents on us from all directions in seconds. We had to move.

Suddenly, a control panel appeared in my head. I also remembered a few key points from both Predator movies and the Alien vs. Predator movie. Slowly, a plan formed in my head.

"Hey! Someone go tell your other comrades if there are any to get on the ship! One of you come with me. I have an idea," I yelled as I backpedaled down the hall in the direction of the exit.

The humanoid in the queen's chamber ran off and I was left with my bodyguard. Shall I give him a name? Wolf. That should do nicely.

So I'm not very creative. Get over it.

"Ok, this way. C'monl" I pressed, turning and running down the hall and leading him away from the writhing queen. We ran down a hall, then turned down another, only stopping to tight a party of serpents every so often.

I pressed a pad and opened a door, finally leading him down one last hall to the control panel that Sissil had used to reroute the ship.

"Um, can you get this thing to fly?" I asked nervously, turning to him and waving my hand to the control panel.

He looked at me, then the control panel, head tilted, then look back to me and nodded. He walked over to the panel and started to press the buttons swiftly, looking up from the buttons to gaze at the screen for a few seconds.

When he was finished, he turned and looked at me expectantly. I

"Ok, wonderful! You have a bomb, right? A bomb? Set it, then we can launch this thing into space with all the serpents inside thanks to that cry for help," I suggested, not wanting to sound too commanding. He looked at me in bewilderment, but began to set his bomb despite how confused he was.

Once it was armed and ready to explode, he took the bomb off his wrist and threw it a little ways away. Quickly, he pushed a button on the control panel and we tore off towards the exit, the ominous beeping of the bomb growing fainter as we ran.

Suddenly, the ship lurched and I lost my footing. .lust as I fell there was a deafening screech-roar from the queen. Something heavy landed on my back and I could hear hissing in my ear and felt slime drip on my arm.

I twisted my neck and saw a xenomorph head right next to mine. It had its silver teeth bared and Slime dripping from his jaws on the ground next to my head and all over my arm.

Not good.

Wolf was probably already through the exit and safely on Earth, oblivious to the fact that I was no longer with him. No one would come save me now.

But I was wrong.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he ran to my aid and kicked the serpent off of me. It crashed into a wall and lied there, dazed. Wolf grabbed my arm and heaved me to my feet. He shot some spikes from his wrist at the serpent and then commenced with dragging me towards the exit.

The ship shuddered again and more roars could be heard from the queen throughout the ship. I looked behind me, the roars so loud I could have sworn she was behind us, but when I looked she wasn't there.

I was one-third being drug, one-third being carried, and one-third running through the halls. I had no idea why this alien was assisting me.

We ran past serpent alter serpent, but ignored them, and never once ran by the queen. We had also stopped hearing her angry roars. Not that I'm complaining or anything. But it was making me wonder where she had gotten to.

When we reached the exit, Wolf let go of my wrist and leaped over the edge. I looked over after him and balked. We were already several feet off the ground and the ship was still ascending. The Predator had landed gracefully below the ship and was looking up at me, indicating for me to jump, but not that he would catch me.

"Great," I muttered. This was going to be painful. I looked up again and pressed the button that closed the door and swiftly leapt from the ship before it could close on me. I plummeted about eight to ten feet and landed badly on me feet and heard a disturbing crack, falling over and rolling a little ways. Fiery pain lanced up my legs all the way to my hips. I was sure I had to have fractured or broken something.

I groaned in pain and rolled over onto my back so I could watch the ship shoot off into space several seconds after I had jumped. When the ship was almost out of sight, a pinprick of light appeared, then grew into the unmistakable flash of an explosion. It started out light blue, then changed into the red color of a true explosion.

"It's over," I sighed, laying my head back and clenching my eyes shut against the pain. Slowly it subsided, but I was still afraid to move my legs.

My new comrade walked over to me and extended his hand to help me up, I slowly took it and he pulled me to my feet. I gasped as new pain flashed up my legs, and looked he over, his hand on the side of his mask as he zoomed in on my legs.

He gently pushed me down to the ground and there I sat, panting with pain. He held onto my legs one at a time and relocated my right knee, then set my broken left tibia.

That. Hurt.

I sat there for several more minutes, holding my legs in pain. To get my mind off the pain lancing up my legs, I looked around the clearing we had landed in. There were dead humans and serpents everywhere, and only a few Predator bodies.

When the pain finally subsided, I stopped panting and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from eyes that I had refused to let fall. Wolf helped me to my feet again, and this time no more pain shot up my right leg, but it was still painful putting wait onto my left leg, so I stood, favoring it.

I was about to thank my protector when a horrific roar rang through the early morning air. A tree crashed to the ground off to our right and both of us whipped around to face the danger.

There stood an angry and annoyed queen.

A Predator was laying squished under her claws and another was shish kabobbed on her long tail. She spotted us and snarled, swinging her tail so that the Predator impaled on it slid off and landed in front of us. She bared her glistening fangs and charged at us like and angry bull.

Wolf removed a bladed disc from his hip and threw it at her. It flew towards her and chipped off a corner of the crest on her head, then returned to Wolf. He skillfully caught it and threw it at her once more. As the disc flew off towards her, Wolf shot some spikes at her. The spikes cut through the queen's shoulder and the bladed disc sliced across her throat before coming back.

I looked on helplessly.

Still the queen charged towards us, and still Wolf threw his bladed disc and all manner of other weapons at her. I noticed that three xenomorphs were behind her, also charging.

"Take care of her! I'll deal with the little ones!" I assured Wolf, holding my spear-bat out in front of me, standing next to Wolf, ready for a tight. He glanced at me for just a millisecond before giving the queen his undivided attention.

The xenomorphs ran ahead of the queen and leaped for Wolf and I, but I jumped in front of him and slashed wildly with my spear-bat, catching one across the face. It was in the middle, and it twisted in pain and crashed on top of the one on its left. The one at its right kept at me, but I jabbed with the bat and caught its stomach.

The other two gathered their wits and continued to charge. Wolf shot a net at one, and it fell back, curled into a little ball as the net tightened around it. I drew a knife from my towel-pouch and threw it at the third serpent, catching it in the shoulder, It still came at me, so I leaped forward to meet it and thrust the blade of Sissil's tail into its head, It fell to the ground dead.

The queen had stopped charging us in order to let her children do her work, but was now radiating rage as I murdered them. The last one was still in the net, but as the net cut through its skin, its acid blood started to eat through the wiring. I twirled the spear-bat in my hand and dove towards it, digging the sharp end through its torso. I did this several times until it was limp on the ground next to me.

The queen shrieked with rage, The Predator threw his bladed disc one last time, and it got caught in her crown-like head. She roared with a blood-lust, looking at her last three children. She advanced on us again and batted us down with a lash of her tail.

Suddenly, more Predators appeared in the clearing, throwing discs, bladed discs, and spears drawn. I sighed in relief and scrambled to my feet, running to the nearest tree and hiding behind it. I wasn't about to get in their way while they tried to take down the queen. Part of me hid because of that, but also part of me hid because I was scared to death and my left leg was killing me.

I peeked around the tree's trunk, only to quickly pull my head back as a Predator flew past my tree and slammed into a boulder, After a few seconds, I looked back out onto the battle to see how they were faring.

Three humanoids were left standing, one of them being my bodyguard.

Taking a deep breath, I took a step out from behind my tree. Queen was no longer facing me and her tail lashed around angrily, striking out at a Predator every minute or so. I looked at my spear, spun it in my hand once, then rat at the enormous alien.

Just as her tail swung perilously over me, I drove my spear-bat up, stabbing it through her tail, then twisted it so I could jam the bladed tail into the ground. Queen roared savagely in pain and swiveled her head around to see who had just pierced her tail.

What she found was me. She hissed angrily and turned to attack me, but the Predators wouldn't allow it. They stabbed at her and threw more weapons at her. With her tail stuck in the ground temporarily, they had to take advantage of this chance event. I backed up to a safe distance to work, now weaponless. I only had two knives left, and fat chance they'd do any good against an alien of this size.

As a bystander, I watched as the Predators stabbed, slashed, and threw. Yet another one fell victim to the queen's slashing claws and snapping second jaw. This only left two more. The tight was dragging on and on.

Finally, the queen tore her tail free of my spear-bat, practically ripping it into two. It was useless to her now. She bared her chrome fangs and looked at her tattered tail, then noticed me again. Hissing, she slowly began to advance on me. I could feel the hatred she felt for me. I had killed her children and caused her pain. She was out for revenge.

I backed up fearfully, breathing hard. When she started to charge at me full speed, I tore off into the forest despite very loud protests from my leg. I hoped the trees would slow her down greatly, and that adrenaline would deaden the pain in my leg soon. A limping gait was not very fast, no matter how hard I tried to run.

An image of a lake appeared in my mind suddenly. I remembered it from an earlier vision from when the Aliens first landed. I now knew where I was running to, at least. I would figure out

why I was running there when I got there. Maybe I could finally kill her there.

Using the memories from my vision, I sprinted through the forest, all too aware that the queen was crashing through the forest after me. Adrenaline had finally kicked in and the pain in my leg was barely noticeable, That would cost me in the long run, maybe break it more, but it would be worth it when I was alive.

I ran and ran, lungs begging for air and burning, but I never stopped. The queen was falling behind thanks to the tightly-packed trees, but if I stopped she would catch up to me too quickly. I only hoped that the two Predators were following us, too.

After what seemed to be miles, I emerged into the clearing of the lake. I paused for a second, then dove to the side. I saw a rock next to me, then chucked it as far as I could into the lake. I stood as still as I could manage while panting and waited.

Seconds later the queen emerged from the forest. She saw the ripples in the lake then paused. I inched out of her view on the other side of a tree, not wanting her to see me. After a few seconds of her thinking, she dove into the lake and disappeared under the surface. With a small splash, she was gone.

Quickly, I sprang to my feet and looked around. There were no fallen trees laying around, which was what I wanted. I ran back to the where the queen had burst through and saw a trail of fallen trees. Perfect.

Suddenly, the two Predators dropped out of the canopy directly above me and landed right in front of me, scaring me half to death. I fell over out of surprise and gasped. I quickly recovered and stood up to face them. One was growling and rotating his pair of wrist-blades.

"You can murder me later," I muttered, voice shaking. "The queen is in the lake searching for me. We've only got a little bit of time to figure out how to take her down. To set a trap. I suggest using the fallen trees, but that's just me," I suggested, still panting, pointing to the nearest fallen tree. Both of them looked at it, then me, then they both shared a glance.

Finally, the adrenaline started to ebb and the pain came rushing back into me. I slowly fell to the ground, hugging my leg, and panted. The two went to work as I sat, facing the lake to watch for the Queen, and caught my breath. I wasn't sure what they were doing, and every so often I'd tum my head to look, but I couldn't figure it out.

I couldn't believe how long that stupid alien queen stayed under the surface. In my dream Thissa and Sissil had stayed under for a long time, too. Didn't these aliens breathe? And what was wrong with her? Hadn't she realized by now that I wasn't in the lake?

For about fifteen minutes they worked. I watched for a little bit as they tied tree trunks together with vines and their own wires. They hoisted the tree trunks to the canopy, setting a tripwire to the trunks. The Predator jumped into one of the other trees to hide and Wolf walked over to me.

Hearing him come, I turned all the way around and looked up at him, tilting me head slightly. He leaned over and grabbed me under my arm, picking me up onto my feet. I accidently put too much weight on my left leg and I almost collapsed, Wolf held me steady, though, and proceeded with dragging me gently towards the forest. He picked me up over the trip wire and set me down in a seemingly random spot a few feet away from the wire,

"What are you—g?" I prompted as he let go of my arm. He put his hand out like a human would to tell a dog to stay, then pointed to me, the lake, then the trees dangling over me. They were swaying precariously.

I was the bait for the trap.

"Oh, of course. You guys can go hide and be safe and sound while I sit here and wait for that ugly monster to come after me again. Thanks. Thanks a lot," I complained, crossing my arms indignantly. But really, it was the least I could do in return for him saving my life three times and all since we met.

Wolf leaped into a tree opposite the one the other Predator had jumped into after making sure I wasn't going to go anywhere and left me alone to wait.

I only had to wait another five minutes.

The queen's head rose up out of the water and swung side to side as she looked for me. Even from this distance I could see her fangs were bared in frustration. She swam closer to shore and snarled.

"Hey, ugly! I'm over here! Come and get me!" I called to her, waving my arms and making as much noise as I could to get her attention. She shrieked with anger and swam with inhuman speed to the shore and rushed towards me. It was all I could do to keep from running for my life.

I stood my ground like a good girl as she charged on, fangs bared and shredded tail dragging uselessly in the mud behind her. I took several deep, steadying breaths, as she got closer.

When she was inside the cover of the trees, Wolf and the Predator leaped from their hiding places and landed on the queen's shoulders. The started jabbing with their wrist-blades and the queen halted all movement and twisted around, trying to get one them off her back.

I was confused for a few seconds. Wasn't the trees the trap? But then it came to me. The trees were a last resort if they couldn't kill her this way. Either that or the tree trunks were just a little extra.

Wolf stayed far away from the gnashing jaws, as did the Predator, but then the queen threw herself to the side and bent over low. The other Predator lost his grip on the queen and fell off. She immediately pounced on him and her second set of jaws struck, chomping a gaping hole in his forehead.

Growling, Wolf leapt off Queen and landed next to me, pushing me behind him. Queen turned to us, then snarled and lunged.

Like clockwork, she tripped the wire and the tree trunks fell on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She had six tree trunks on top of her, three piled on top of the other three. She fell forward and snapped her jaws at us. I fell backwards in surprise and Wolf dodged her claws to get around beside her.

Even though she was full of holes and Wolf kept slashing her with his wrist blades, she would not die. She thrashed around under the weight of the trees, but they held her down fast. Blood was spattering on the ground and burning holes into the soft earth, no matter how careful Wolf was being. I saw a fairly large stone next to me, so I rolled to it and picked it up.

My leg was on fire again. I had definitely made it worse with my sprint to the river. I couldn't even stand anymore.

With the rock in my hands, I crawled slowly over to the queen's head, being cautious of her second pair of jaws, and stayed at a safe distance. She was still shrieking her rage and thrashing about desperately. The bladed disc was still lodged into her crown.

She noticed that I was in front of her and she tilted her head back as much as she could to look at me and snarled, pure hatred in her voice. She bared her fangs brutishly and scrabbled at the ground, trying to get closer to me and free herself Wolf was doing all he could to try and kill her, but blood loss did not seem to be working.

"Say good night," I hissed, lifting the rock above my head with both hands. She screeched angrily with a blind fury that reminded me of the screech I had heard when the Predators had first arrived. I grunted as I slammed the stone down on the unprotected part of her head and heard the sickening crunch of her head being destroyed under at least ten pounds of granite.

With one last defiant and angry hiss, the queen went limp. She didn't move anymore, and I decided that I wasn't going to remove the rock from her head. It would be gruesome.

I stared at the limp body of the queen. It was finally over. The Earth was safe along with all who inhabit it.

All of what had happened in the last three days came crashing on my suddenly. The people I had almost known who were now dead, the day-dreams that had turned into visions. All of my near death experiences. I leaning over, hugging myself, and began to cry silently.

I composed myself as soon as I could. I didn't want to show such a sign of weakness to this hardened fighter. I wiped away the tears from my eyes and stood up shakily, steading myself against a tree trunk next to me. With my good leg, I kicked Queen's side. This made me put weight on my left leg, though, so I crumpled to the ground in pain, gasping.

No more moving me, I decided.

When I looked up, I realized that Wolf was looking at me with his head tilted to the side.

I stood up unsteadily, trying to talk to him closer to his height. Like we were equals. Even though I was certain we weren't, I still wanted him to respect me a little bit.

When I wobbled, Wolf took a step towards me to steady me, but I waved him off and balanced myself on my right leg and looked at him. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," I half whispered to him. He nodded one slow nod, then walked over to the dead queen and removed the bladed disc from her triceratops-like crest. He flicked it downwards twice, retracting the blades, then handed it to me.

I looked from him to the blade, then back again before taking it from him. I nodded to him and let my hand drop to my side and waited for the next thing he would do.

What he did was not what I expected. Not that I should have been expecting anything, because only the unexpected seemed to be happening to me in the last few days.

I had been expecting him to walk away and leave me there, but what he did was take of his mask, then speak. Speak. English. I could understand him!

"Thank - _you_ \- for - everything," he growled, pausing between each word as he formed them in his strange mouth, Then, after my gasp at seeing his true face, he put his mask back on. Breathing seemed to be more difficult for him in our atmosphere. That made me wonder what the Predator home planet was like.

Again, I expected that to be it and he would walk off and leave me there to crawl back to the city. But instead, Wolf picked me up into his arms without any effort and started to walk back towards town.

I watched as the alien queen faded into the distance and began to wonder if killing all of the aliens had been right. They had just wanted to live.

 _By surviving they would have killed the whole planet off._ My inner conscious told me as Wolf carried me off towards the city. _It's survival of the fittest, Kayla. Obviously they were not fit enough._

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **Yes, you read that chapter right. Fic!me broke her legs and dislocated her knee and proceeded to join in on a fight and sprint for a distance. But it's ok, because I mentioned pain and limp every now and again, so that makes it alright. Right? No I'M BAD AND I FEEL BAD. But in this chapter and the last, you can kind of see the similarities between this and Phantasm, yeah? Where I drew inspiration from and what scenes I kept with heavy edits? I don't know I'm crazy.**

 **I'd also like to apologize again for any mistakes in here. As I mentioned previously, I was using an image-to-text converter so sometimes it did some wonky things. Replaced capital Is with lower-case Ls and such. In one chapter it kept converting uppercase Ms as |\/|. I'm not even kidding. It was going old school L33T on me.**

 **Anyway, almost there!**

 **~ Crayola**


	10. The Homecoming

**Hello, readers!**

 **We're in the home stretch! Another stupid-long chapter at 6k words again haha. I don't know why they suddenly got so long, I guess maybe because I was treating them as separate stories rather than chapters of a whole. I'm not sure! But anyway, we're almost at the end. I don't think chapter 11 is that long, and I have it labelled as an epilogue. You did well to make it all the way here! I've been internally screaming this whole time, and show no real signs of stopping. I may be internally screaming for another few weeks. This thing is a mess lmao. Hopefully you all find it as hilarious as I do!**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Homecoming

As my valiant hero carried me off towards civilization and, hopefully, a hospital, I fought against the pain shooting up from my ankles all the way to my hips to hold onto my consciousness. The pain was almost too intense for me to pull off the feat, but I struggled to hang on to my awareness

I did not want to miss any of what was going on. It wasn't every day you were being carried by an alien.

Why this intergalactic predator was going so far out of his way just to make sure that I got help safely was beyond me. He had have had better things to be doing than dragging a weak human from place to place.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that, despite my normally crippling wounds injuries, I had helped him to clear my world of a dangerous enemy not only to Earth, but also to his people; alien serpentine creatures bent on taking out any worlds they happened to be on for their own survival. A creature so insidious that they took out a whole human army with so little as three hundred numbers.

It had been an idea from my own mind—me, myself, and I—to launch the Yautja ship the Xenomorphs had acquired by luck and turned it into a nest, into the atmosphere to blow it into smithereens and anything unlucky enough to be trapped on it, including a whole horde of eggs and the majority of the Xenomorphs who had replied to the Queen's distress cry.

During that time, in order to escape the ascending ship or be blown up whilst in it, I had leaped off out of it to fall several feet. It was then that I had managed to break both of my legs and even dislocate my knee.

Through that excruciating pain, after Wolf (the Yautja that had continuously protected me throughout the whole ordeal) set my injuries, I had fled the wrath of the of the Queen Xenomorph and led her to final death deep into the forest. Her destruction would inevitably lead the entire race.

Running with broken legs is not exactly pleasurable.

Without the Queen, there were no eggs. All of the left-over eggs had been on the ship. There was no rebuilding of the hive. The rest of the warriors or drones who had not been on the ship had already been killed during the last fight with the Queen.

Earth was safe at last. And I had been a key part in the whole thing. Did I feel smug? Yes I did. Didn't I have that right?

We continued on through the seemingly endless trees and bushes that made up the forest, coming across foreseeable casualties, some of them human (it sent guilt through my gut every time I noticed a human body), a few Yautja, but most were Xenomorph.

Perhaps that had been Wolf's reason for doing what he was doing. Possibly, it was the fact that one human, a child none the less, had somehow managed to out-live, out-survive, and out-wit not only the Xenomorphs, and not only adults of my own species, but also Wolf's own friends, own people, the supreme hunters of the universe.

I was more of warrior than some of his comrades in his eyes at this moment.

Not only that, but maybe the fact that I had shown a certain awareness to the complexity of the Yautja technology and weaponry that most likely he would never have thought a human would have, played a part in his gallantry of taking me to a hospital, or, at the least, civilization.

Whatever the reason behind his thinking, I was eternally grateful to him. There was no way I would have been able to make my way back to the town with my lame legs. Not even crawling would have gotten me to where I wanted to go. Maybe for a little bit, but the pain would have overwhelmed me eventually and I would have been carrion for some vultures.

Every step taken by Wolf jostled me and my legs. Each step sent fresh pangs of the crippling message my nerves sent my brain that alerted me of my hurt, shattered tibias. Each time I had to fight back a fresh wave of the darkness threatening to take me down.

It's not like I hadn't heard that message the first ten times it was sent. Why couldn't my body realize this, and stop? Why not send the message once and be done with it?

Why did pain have to hurt at all?

Wolf was obviously very aware of the discomfort I was in at that moment, for he slowed down a little bit and began to take more slow, deliberate steps more cautiously. It didn't help much, but the gesture was kind.

Only when I clenched my fist against a sudden flare of pain that lanced up my shins did I remember I was holding something in my hand, a bladed disc from my alien friend; a gift for being so

helpful. The blades had been retracted already, so it just looked like a small, metal disk, I was going to have to remember to try and figure out how to draw the blades out. It looked so much cooler that way.

Suddenly, Wolf stopped in his tracks and growled quietly, shifting me in his arms slightly. I turned my head to see what was the matter and noticed a sleek, dark brown Xenomorph emerge from the brush. It was baring its chrome fangs at us angrily, hissing a challenge to the both of us, tail lashing back and forth.

It was Thissa.

Something was strange about this sight, though. Thissa had always been black in my premonitory visions. I suppose that was because my visions had always been dark taking place mostly at night, when the Xenomorphs liked to be active. I had never once seen her in the daylight, and in that one instance when they had first arrived in the forest, the trees had blocked out the light.

I didn't particularly want to see her at all, though!

I cursed under my breath at the presence of the last Xenomorph, gripping my bladed disc tightly. "Thissa," I whined quietly. "why can't you just die already and make everyone' s lifeeasier? Please? Go away!"

Wolf gently set me down on the ground and moved in front of me, drawing a big combi-stick, getting ready to do some serious fighting with the vicious creature standing before us. She looked very provoked and irate.

Even though I stayed silent so as not to distract my protector, I longed to tell Guard to be careful: Thissa could be very vicious and cunning, having Queen Xenomorph genes (the reason she was a female warrior), but I knew he would have just ignored my warning. I wasn't even going to try. I might even have succeeded in insulting him. I wasn't about to do that when he was my only ticket to getting some pain meds.

Thissa's head continuously flicked back and forth between me and Wolf. I dominated her attention. She obviously wanted a human in another attempt to revive her fallen hive. Guard kept shifting every instance to maintain his place in between me and her gaze. I was touched by the level of protectiveness towards me he felt.

Impatient, Thissa screeched and lunged. Wolf moved to counter her head-on attack, but Thissa had feinted, she stopped mid-lunge, then pivoted on her feet and maneuvered her way around the Yautja warrior who was my shield and, lacking any other barriers betwixt her and I, sprang for me.

A small scream escaped my lips before I held the bladed disk, blades still deplorably retracted (very helpful, this I know), in front of my face in a frail attempt to protect myself from her.

She never did make it to me.

When I had gathered enough courage to open my eyes, Wolf had Thissa by the tail with both hands, holding her fast. He was dragging the Xenomorph back to him. All the while, Thissa scrabbled and slashed for me, screeching in frustrated tones.

In fact, Thissa was so enraptured with getting to me—her lost hive's only means to survival at this point, even with no eggs to speak of—she failed to turn and strike Guard down, who was dragging her away from her quarry and correspondingly preparing for the final blow. He had his hand and ready even as he pulled at Thissa's tail.

Something I had never expected happened to me then, I was overwhelmed with sadness. Thissa had been such a strong, seemingly unbeatable warrior. In the earlier days of my visions, she would have immediately turned and attacked Wolf as soon as his hands had attached to her tail, but being the sole survivor of a collapsed society had obviously driven her to insanity.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in the classic mourning pose. She had been wonderful. surviving the first military attack, staying alive from that far reach in space on the Yautja ship. She even out-lived the great Sissil, the anti-hero of my first several visions (which I had at first thought of as just plain, harmless daydreams). And now, she was the sole survivor of a mass eradication. All that I had ever seen of Thissa had been brave and strong and cunning.

Seeing the savage queen-warrior in her current state of mind, even if she had been, and always would be. my enemy, my whole world's enemy, and even possibly the universe's enemy, made me feel bad for the surviving Xenomorph.

"Good-bye. Thissa," I whispered, eyes still closed and head still bowed.

As if she had heard the farewell, Thissa let one last horrific screech of infuriation and frustration then finally, all was silent in the calm mountain forest once again, save for the for the sound of splattering blood and the metallic _shink_ of the combi-stick as Wolf thrust the weapon through Thissas body.

My eyes were opened and I held my head high as Wolf picked his way back toward my position on the forest floor. I saw glimpses of Thissa's corpse whenever Wolf moved just right out of my line of sight, and it looked as if he had gotten her right through the head. I could hear her acid blood hiss as it ate through the dirt and rock.

Wolf reached me after a few short seconds, then stopped in front of me, blocking my view of the dead Xenomorph, so I looked up at him. He was just staring down at me.

It took a minute before I realized that he was waiting for me to give some indication that I was ok, or that I was ready to continue on our journey to the town just down the mountain side. I nodded my head to reassure him. "Yeah I'm just peachy. Let's go. My legs are killing are me."

Carefully, I bent my knees and folded my hands neatly in my lap, the bladed disc propped up against my thighs, as Wolf knelt down next to me. Shifting my legs even that much promoted fresh pangs of searing pain, and I clenched my teeth together, a small squeal escaping before I could manage to stop it.

My squeal, mixed with my almost guaranteed pained expression, was not overlooked by my Yautja friend. Ergo, he started to move even more cautiously than he had been before, slipping one hand under my knees and the other behind my back.

When he stood with my cradled in his arms, we started the long trek we had begun before Thissa had interrupted us,

The pain was still attempting to take my consciousness from me, but I held on stubbornly, not wanting to miss any of the once-in-a-life-time experience until it was completely over. Some people didn't even get to experience this at all No way was I going to give into the pain.

Our trip failed to produce any more excitement after Thissa's futile attack on us: no more Xenomorphs sprang up from the foliage to assault us, nor did we happen upon wondering Yautja or lost humans.

Were we the last two being left in the forest?

It seemed that all forms of life had fled in the face of the terrible battle that had taken place only hours ago. Birds no longer chirped in their trees and were silent, there wasn't even the sound of buzzing flies around dead bodies, and the only sounds came from the rustling of leaves underfoot of the traversing Wolf.

The desolateness of the location proceeded with making me uneasy; this forest was normally teeming with all sorts of life. Was this what I had to look forward to at my town? Would I just come home to emptiness and death?

Finally, the scorching pain in my legs began to dim slightly. For that, I was immensely relieved. Maybe they had finally realized that I had gotten the message that my legs were, in fact quite broken. Even shattered, maybe.

I began to wonder how far Wolf would actually take me once we reached town. Would he really bring me all way to the local hospital, or would he just drop me off at the edge of town and hope someone benevolent came by and helped me to safety and facilities capable of mending my legs?

What if he did just leave me at the edge of town?

There was no concrete guarantee that anyone would even happen upon me, let alone be nice enough, or good enough, to lend me a helping a helping hand.

I really began to hope that he would personally see me to a hospital.

Every time we passed by a human casualty, I could not stop myself from scanning the body for any familiar faces or features, searching for any one body who looked like they could be my age.

The only ones I did recognize were a few kids I had seen as I walked the halls from class to class, but none of the adults really stuck out to me as people I may have talked to once or seen at all. Probably parents of some other kids.

None of them were people I knew personally. A very good sign. Maybe I had such extremely good luck this week. Someone was obviously looking over me and my friends and was taking care of us.

Except for the fact that I had been captured in the first place. But that could have been fate. I did have the visions of the attack. I did know all about the ship the Xenomorphs had steered to Earth. I did own every Alien and Predator movie made.

I had been perfect for the job.

It was growing dark in the sky overhead by the time we reached the edge of the trees. I was certain that if he had been alone, Wolf would have made the trip in a few hours, rather than the whole day. I had to have such a burden on the poor guy, and there was still no town in sight yet. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me.

When the city lights did finally come into view, Wolf suddenly shifted me in his grasp so that I was upright and in one of his arms, pressed securely against his side, the bottom of my feet just barely brushing the tops of the grass. He held me fast while fiddling with his wrist computer at the same time.

I wanted badly to ask him what he was executing, but before I could even form a question in my mind, Wolf's outline shimmered, and he suddenly was no longer there next to me, and yet, he was still holding me.

Wolf had gone invisible.

He turned me so that I was facing towards the city in front of us, holding me out from his side. He shifted me around a little bit until he was still at last. I couldn't see how he was managing it, but he barely had me putting weight on my battered legs. I waited for him to continue what it was he was doing.

Then, he pushed his leg up against mine, and we both took a step forward. At first, it was confusion that flooded over me, over to be replaced by a smug sense of realization as he continued to make me take steps with me.

He was planning on taking me to a hospital, but it was going to look like I was walking there to anyone we passed by.

It made total sense. The people in town, which I had declared wasn't in reality my current home town, might think it strange that and alien was carrying me around, especially with all the news going around about the alien attack.

Panic was not something we needed at this moment.

Also, if we didn't want to be seen, it would probably be a little difficult for Wolf to move stealthily through the busy town while holding me, too. It was an unnecessary hassle I didn't think he should have to go through.

So, every time Wolf took a step, her gently forced my legs to comply, which placed him behind me. At least I knew where he was. That made it a little easier to contemplate how he was holding me.

No matter how gently he would be, though, every time he took a step, his leg would meet resistance for a split second, even though I was totally relaxed, before I took the stride with him, and—

—it hurt. Even that small, split second's worth of anguish was near unbearable. Each step almost made me collapse in his arms.

I _really_ needed that hospital right now, and preferably very large doses of morphine. All I wanted to do at this point was go numb; feel no pain, no emotions, no nothing. I just wanted to be able to give in to the unconsciousness.

Alas, not yet. Not now.

Through my pain, I continued to let the invisible Wolf push me onward toward my salvation. If I passed out now, he would have to either expose himself or wait out for me to awaken. I didn't want him to either. He was already doing more than he had to for me.

Ergo, I toughened it out and let him drive me forward to the nearest hospital. To anyone out this late, they would only see me walking by myself. Maybe a little awkwardly since I was really being held, but that they would ignore so long they didn't look to closely at the shimmering form behind me.

Wolf was perfectly undetectable by the human eye when he was still, but when he moved, you could almost see the air ripple around his form. I noticed this every time I glanced over my shoulder. So long as civilians did not notice this, chaos would not ensue, and questions would not be asked that I could not answer without sounding insane.

It was when we finally reached the buildings that I began to grow more and more anxious: I was sure that someone would see me and my friend and I was going to be exposed. I was afraid we would be swarmed by angry townsfolk with pitchforks and fire torches.

Consequently, I was jumpier than usual. Ever sound made me start violently. Wolf would growl quietly each time, and he sounded rather amused.

Better than annoyed, I supposed.

The hour it took to get to the hospital seemed to be everlasting. My agony was no longer endeavoring to throw me into unconsciousness, but it was still horribly afflictive. My legs had gotten used to the pressure of taking steps with some other force helping them to do so.

I wasn't quite sure what was going to go down once we got inside a hospital. Would Wolf really stay with me the whole time? I knew that it was unlikely. He had to have better things to do.

Automatic doors slid open when we got close enough to them, so far un-approached by any civilians. Wolf halted us inside the door, keeping them from closing. A wind blew up right then and ruffled a stack of papers on the nurse's desk, who looked up from her computer to hold them still and glanced at the door, the source of the irritating wind.

"Miss?" she called when I made no move to enter, holding the papers down with one hand.

Right then, I decided I was going to milk this and make the situation more dramatic than it had to be. "Help. . .me. . . ," I muttered pitifully.

Wolf assisted in my effort to create drama by letting me go so that I was standing on my own two feet. I felt his grip loosen around me and faintly heard him take a step away from me into the night air.

The only thing was, I wasn't efficient enough to stand on my own two feet quite yet.

As soon as he removed his support, all of my weight shifted to my legs, which were far from holding me upright. It was too much for my damaged limbs. I crumpled to the tiled floor in a heap, just the sort of effect I wanted to have followed up from my dramatic imploration for help.

The nurse jumped out of her seat and was on her feet in an instance, jogging to my side. She called over her shoulder for more help and a doctor, who all came running. The doctor called for a stretcher stat. I glanced up in time to see a disturbance in the air move away from the scene.

"Thank you," I whispered to the invisible Wolf. I knew he would have heard me.

"It's our job," the doctor—a man in his early 30s—replied, misinterpreting my gratefulness for what he was doing. "Now, you need to tell me what happened, and you need to give us the disk, honey."

It was at that time that I remembered that I was still holding onto the weapon that Wolf had so graciously given me. I was clinging to it with a death grip even as they carefully loaded me onto the stretcher to move me into a room. I clutched it to my chest and shook my head stubbornly. "No. You can fix me with it in my arms."

Looking quite reluctant, the doctor decided not to pursue the matter any farther than that as he wheeled me to some destination unbeknownst to me at the time.

"Well, tell me what happened and what's wrong."

"I think both of my legs are broken. Alien attack," I muttered. Laying down felt so nice. I just wanted to go to sleep now, but the pain had decided to sway the other way. Instead of trying to knock me out, it was hurting just enough to make me uncomfortable and unable to sleep.

I think my body just wanted to make me suffer.

The doctor's eyes widened and he turned his head to look over his shoulder and stopped the stretcher in the middle of the hall. "We've got a survivor of the alien attack! Possible fractures or breaks in both legs. Possible contamination. Prep an x-ray machine!"

"X-ray room three is empty and already set up!" a blonde nurse informed him, running ahead of him to make the necessary preparations before the doctor brought me in. He bent over me again and pressed his stethoscope to my chest. "My name is Doctor Jordan. What is your name? Where are you from? How did you end up here alone with two broken legs?" His rapid-tire of questions made my head spin.

I chose the simplest answers I could think of

"Kayla, Loveland. Walked," I answered groggily.

Obviously he wasn't very satisfied with my "walked" answer, but he didn't press me for a more elaborate answer. Yet. I knew I could count on him interrogating me later once I had been taken care of and had gotten a good night's sleep.

At least I had some time to fabricate a story for that "later".

"Do you feel any discomfort in the chest? Any nausea? Trouble breathing? A bad cough?" Dr. Jordan asked me. We were finally situated in a tiny room with a big machine hovering over a rectangular metal table. They kept me on the stretcher for more questions, where I would be a little more comfortable, before moving me onto the table for my X-rays.

I knew what he was asking for. And I knew the real reason for the X-rays being so top priority.

"None of the above. I was able to escape before the facehugger could get me." I could tell him so confidently because if I had been impregnated and was host to an embryo growing in my chest, Wolf would not have let me live.

"Alright, but I'll still have to check. Precautions. I'll X-ray your chest and both of your legs. Can you tell me where the pain in your legs is? Can you pinpoint it?"

It was hard question. Right now my legs weren't particularly hurting, and I couldn't really remember exactly where my legs hurt. It seemed to have hurt all over. I thought the question over, then shifted my legs just a slight bit so that I could provoke pain to lance up my extremities. My pained expression made Dr. Jordan look down at me with a mix of anxiousness and disapproval.

"Don't move! You don't want to make the breaks worse!"

At least now I was able to answer his question.

"It's. . . near the middle of my shins and around my ankles a little bit."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "How were you injured?"

I decided fabricating this story was not a good choice. Anything I could tell him about how I had received my wounds could help him in mending my tibias. I wanted them to be mended, so I told much of the truth, leaving out the main facts.

My story consisted of the ship, my idea of sending it into space and enlisting the help from one of the Yautja (I had to call him a Predator for it to make sense to the doctor. Not everyone was loser enough to look up the real names on the internet like me), and then leaped out of the ship to land badly enough that I had broken my legs.

At first he was very skeptical, but the amount of detail made a spark of belief work its way into his eyes, not to mention a touch of admiration. I lifted the bladed disc up as if for more evidence.

"This was that Predator's. Seen Alien vs Predator?" When he nodded his head, I continued, "The bladed disk Scar used? Yeah. This is it."

Dr. Jordan eyed the bronze disk appraisingly, then changed the subject. "I'm going to move you onto the table now to take your X-rays. I need to see the extent of the damage. I'll have the nurse call your parents. Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head.

"Estes Park."

My eyes widened in disbelief I gave the doctor my home phone number, then my mom's cell phone number rather robotically. He nodded, righting the numbers down on his clip board, then handed the sheet of paper to the nurse. The brunette glided out of the room and out of sight.

The Xenomorphs had really taken me that far away from my home town? Wolf and I had really traveled all the way to Estes? That far? I was so far away from my home, my family, my friends! The aliens had to have hit Longmont first, then.

I was silent as Dr. Jordan and another nurse, another blonde, moved me to the hard, cold table under the x-ray machine. The nurse left then to tend to some other matter, and Dr. Jordan positioned my legs into the appropriate position and covered my upper torso with the radiation-blocking pads.

Legs before chest. I was grateful that the doctor had actually listened to me and trusted me enough to my legs priority over my chest at this moment. It didn't keep me from knowing that I could definitely expect him to take an x-ray of my chest, though. Precautions, as he had told me.

It began to make me wonder.

 _Did_ I escape in time? Or had I really been violated while I had been unconscious in that nest?

 _No!_ my mind insisted. _Your friend slash protector would not have let you live if that were the case. You 're clean. Good to go. You don 't need to worry!_

I let that churn in my mind for a few minutes and relief flooded through me. The nagging, unsure voice was still there, sitting in the back of my mind, making me uneasy.

Once the pictures of my leg bones had been taken at last, the doctor shuffled the pads around and moved the machine so that it was positioned over my chest. I took a deep, steading breath as the machine loomed over me.

"I'll need to take the disk, hon," he explained abruptly.

"What'?" I asked stupidly, clasping the disk tighter to my chest.

He sighed patiently, his hand held out to take the disk, "I'll give it back. It's just for a few minutes. Just while I take the x-ray. I promise that I'll give it right back after the pictures have been taken."

I looked him over for a few seconds, then reluctantly handed over the alien weaponry. He smiled reassuringly at me, then set it on a desk across the room before situating me further.

"I'll just take one, since you're so sure you weren't impregnated," he muttered to me before leaving me alone in the room to take the x-ray.

There was a quiet click and short flash, then the doctor returned. He smiled at me again, but I did not return the gesture. Dr. Jordan walked to a wall and pressed a small button. 30 seconds later. we were joined by a black-haired nurse.

"Fetch a wheel chair, please."

The nurse nodded and exited from the portal in which she had arrived. Dr. Jordan helped me to sit up on the table with my legs draped over the side of it.

"My disk?" I demanded kindly, holding out my hand. I had not forgotten.

Dr. Jordan obliged quietly, handing me the bronze disk, which I took and held to my chest as if it were my life line.

The nurse returned after a few minutes, pushing a wheel chair in front of her. The two of them lifted me up gently and sat me in the chair to wheel me out and into another room, hopefully one with a little more comfortable seating arrangements. And preferable one I would be alone in.

Slowly. the wheeled me through the halls, a few people glancing at me. Nurses went to talking to each other when I passed. Word must have spread that I was another survivor of the alien attack. Their glances did not reassure me, though. They looked apprehensive and that made me nervous.

I was rolled into a dark, quiet room with a window. The window looked out on the forest, which was anything but a welcome sight. I had just spent the worst hours of my life in there. But I wasn't about to complain about the view. I could always just not look out the window.

A swift glance assured me that I was alone in my room. At least this part of my silent wish had come true.

The doctor and nurse helped me into the bed and left me there alone to do doctor and nurse stuff. I settled into my bed and contented myself with staring at the blank TV screen. They had left it off, and the wheel chair sat next to my bed,

It was dark. It was quiet. It was lonely. Just what I wanted. I continued to try to get to sleep, but the throbbing pain in my legs would not allow that to happen. I had to try, though. I was so tired and I deserved at least a little bit of rest after all that I had been through in the last 24 hours.

After near 15 minutes of waiting, Dr. Jordan returned alone with a pile of papers and clipboard in the crook of his elbow, I sat up in my bed and waited quietly for him to tell me his news.

Hopefully it was all good. Not that the break in my legs was good, but the news about my chest and the non-existent embryo I did not carry.

"It seems that at one point in time your right knee had been dislocated, but was reset. It's healing, but did you relocate your own knee?"

I shook my head. "After I jumped, the Predator who had assisted me relocated it."

He considered that, then nodded. "It seems that both of your tibias have been shattered. It's worse damage than just a big fall would promote. How did you manage to do that?"

"Well . . that was probably from walking here. There wasn't any other way to get here, since the predator left me. I don't blame him. He had to have had better things to do."

There. Two birds with one stone.

A nurse walked in at the time, the same black-haired nurse, and she walked over to me. She was holding a syringe.

"Well, either way, you must be in a lot of pain by the look of this x-ray. I've got some pain meds prescribed, and when you're parents arrive here in the morning, we'll talk about what they want to do with you."

As if on cue, the nurse jabbed me in a calculated spot with the needle. I gasped in surprise, then flinched. The pinch of the needle in my skin hurt, but not as badly as the pain in my legs. The effect was almost instant. My limbs relaxed as my blood carried the pain killer through my system. It only took several seconds for the relief to hit my hurt legs.

The nurse smiled at me, then took her leave, needle and syringe in her possession.

"In the case of your other x-ray, it seems that you were right. Your chest cavity is clear and all in working order. It's a big relief, since most of the survivors who had made their way here had the so-called 'chestburster' embryo. We had to put them down."

So that had been the reason for all of the apprehensive glances I had received from the nurses. They had seen one too many people with the embryo that condemned them to death.

Relief flooded through my body and mind. It was not just because of the pain killer, either. Even the part of mind, that little nagging voice that had been skeptical through my whole ordeal since the x-ray room, was silenced. What I had known all along had been confirmed by a medical expert and hard facts.

I nodded, trying to look, sound, and act indifferent. I had told the doctor I had known I was clean, hadn't I? I had to act the part. "I thought as much."

The pain killer finally started doing what I had wanted since I had reached the hospital; it was relaxing me to the point I was drowsy and could actually sleep. My eyelids drooped heavily. The doctor announced his exit and was gone.

Sleep was going to feel so good.

The last thought that flashed through my mind before the darkness of unconscious brought on only by medicine overwhelmed me centered mostly around one question, and one question only that burned through me ever since I had first met the doctor.

Would I ever see Wolf again?

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **I thought I was so freaking clever back then. I already know I was patting myself on the back, but just wait until the last chapter. Holy cow. JUST, HOLY COW. Prepare yourself for the smuggest of all smugness. Also, whoops, I guess I forgot I killed "Thissa" like, three chapters ago rofl. Or maybe she came back to life and wasn't actually dead. Lololol no, chances were I just PLAIN FORGOT SHE WAS DEAD. Oh well, now she extra dead.**

 **~ Crayola**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello, readers!**

 **Congratulations! You made it all the way to the end of this disaster! This is it, this is the end. Well, it was until I wrote Nightmare. I don't think I'll share the original Nightmare (unless I get enough people to request it, but I am actually missing one of the chapters of it so *shrug*). It was...I don't want to say better, but more tolerable? I mean, I don't know. XD Devon wasn't a thing in the original so the original is probably real boring without him. Oh well, we'll see what happens.  
**

 **Anyway, if you managed to make it past all the cringe and terrible grammar and word choice (I think I'd just seen the second Matrix around this time? That would explain the horrible uses of the word "ergo". UGH why was I like that rofl), drop a comment or a PM! Anyone who makes it all the way here gets a one-shot of their choice, REGARDLESS OF CONTENT. Yes, you read that right. You want Nichole and Wolf to go on a fancy dinner date? Fine, I'll make it happen. Want some smut? FINE, I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN. But you gotta drop me a review or a PM so I know you made it all the way to the end!**

 **~ Crayola**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Epilogue

I was eventually moved from the Estes Park hospital to the new Loveland hospital the day after Wolf had brought me there. I left via my mom's car. It was Hell being picked up all the time, but it kept my legs from hurting constantly, which was all I could have ever asked for.

Much to my inner dismay, Wolf never presented himself to me again. Not that I had really expected him to. A super intelligent alien would have better things to do than look after a weak human.

It didn't stop me from being disappointed, though.

My guess was that I came to think of Wolf as my friend. It was crazy, I know, and I couldn't possible think he would call me "friend". We were merely people brought together by a common foe. The truce couldn't have lasted long once the enemy was dealt with.

As it were, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend. For now."

Yautja were capable of killing of my kind, and might even do it for a sport. They seemed to do a lot of hunting all around the universe, and Humans were very worthy opponents at times.

Who was to say that he didn't do the very same thing on his days off?

My parents never once mentioned my capture or what happened afterward. I was very thankful for that, but we could have talked about something instead of talking about nothing.

But I never had been so lucky as to get away without telling Doctor Jordan how I had managed to walk all the way from the crash site to the hospital with my legs in the condition they were in. Alone, even.

"Walked," I had replied smartly. "l knew I had to get out of the forest, so I pushed through the pain and made my way here."

"You are one lucky girl," Doctor Jordan had needlessly informed me. He hadn't seemed like he had bought my vague description, but I had made it clear I was sticking to my story and there was nothing he could about it to make me change my explanation or elaborate further.

Not that he would have believed the true version. I had rather he didn't peg me as insane.

I sat quietly in the front of the van, where it was easier to get me in and out, and stared at the passing scenery without managing to see it at all.

Regular visits to the hospital were mandatory. They had to check up on me every few weeks to make sure my legs were healing right and to make sure I was taking proper care of them. Not that I wouldn't. I didn't really want to be stuck with broken legs the rest of my life.

I would also have to be in a wheel chair until I was deemed well enough to put weight on my legs, then I would be allowed a pair of crutches at last.

Wheel chair. Ugh.

It took a little over an hour to reach the new hospital, and my mom went in before me to get a wheel chair. I was left alone in the car.

My dad had yet to come see me, but he would have had to come up from Fort Collins, and his job, to see me in Estes. Mom had told me he'd come when I had been moved to Loveland.

School had continued even through the invasion. A sense of normalcy had to have been established. That was what my mom said the administration had told everyone.

As far as I knew, everyone had gone just to see who had lived through the ordeal. Even the people who had been captured by the xenomorphs went to see if their other friends who had been kidnaped were alive.

What had my friends thought when I didn't show up for school for school today? Yesterday? Had the word been spread that I was alive, yet? Did I even want to know which of my friends hadn't made it out of that forest alive? Would I be able to take the news gracefully?

I had made up my mind by the time Mom had returned with a nurse and wheel chair. Both helped to set me into the seat and the nurse pushed me on toward the hospital and the doctor.

"I'm going to school tomorrow, Mom," I declared abruptly.

"I don't think that's wise!" she said in disbelief.

"Mom. I. Am. Going. I need the normalcy. I need to see my friends. Who knows I'm still alive?" I argued with her calmly.

She paused as she thought that over. "J-Just your family. I-We were too afraid to call your friends just to learn they were dead while you had survived."

There was some logic in that, but it strengthened my argument. "Well, I have to go and let people know that I am alive. I'll cart myself to school in my wheel chair if that's what it takes."

Mom sighed in resignation. "Fine I'll take you."

*:･ﾟ✧

A black serpent squealed as a bipedal creature stabbed a combi-stick through the quadruped's chest. It died a few seconds later.

The humanoid scanned the surrounding area for any more of the vile serpents that might have escaped initial eradication. A call from the mother ship confirmed the image of an empty forest. The planet had been purged of the infestation of the parasitic species.

Satisfied, the humanoid walked off toward the location of his ticket off the planet.

It was a short walk for him, and the ship was a welcome sight. He was the only one who had made it, and he knew part of it had to do with the one human, a female child, that had shown much bravery in the face of death. Such perseverance in the face of her terrible injuries.

She had saved her planet. She had most definitely played a huge part in saving his own life.

That had been the reason behind taking the young female to a human medical facility. He felt that he had owed her that much.

Before boarding the ship that would take him home, he looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the town. He knew he had left the girl in good hands.

*:･ﾟ✧

I woke from me dream. From my vision. It had been about Wolf this time. My questions had been answered at last.

Wolf felt that I had saved his life back there. That was the reasoning behind his chivalric behavior, and I had seen him again. He was off to his home and a well-earned break.

It was still dark outside. I wondered how far in the future my vision had been. I slid in my wheel chair and rolled toward the window to open the blinds and peer out into the night air.

The night sky was clear was starry. I scanned the horizon by the mountains to see if I could spot anything that resembled the ship.

Several minutes, maybe ten or 15, passed. Light was beginning to break on the horizon in the easy. I decided tomorrow was the better bet, and I rolled my chair back to my bed and pulled myself back into it.

Sleep came easily, but it seemed like minutes later that my alarm woke me back up from my sleep.

My mom was up with me. She made my cereal breakfast for me, since everything except the silverware was out of my reach.

Once breakfast was finished, Mom followed me down the stairs—my dad had made a make-shift ramp out of a sheet wood—and stood outside my door while I dressed, "just in case I needed help."

"I'm not paralyzed, Mom! I can handle getting dressed, thank you!" I assured her pointedly.

Moms.

The trip to school was silent. Mom didn't even ask if I really wanted to go to school. We just sat in complete silence while we traveled. Not even the radio was on.

When we reached the school, I opened my door and waiting for Mom. She came around the side of the wan and took out my folded-up wheel chair first, then supervised as I pulled myself into it.

We said our good-byes and I watched her drive off before turning my chair around to go inside.

I was met with a large, cheering crowd. Toward me ran my group of friends. Well, a few of my friends. Kayla, Tiffanie, and. . . . That was it. Not a good sign.

"Hey, you two. . . , " I greeted them, feeling a little more than confused.

"Oh, my God! I thought you had died!" Kayla squealed, looking me over up and down. "What happened'?"

While I recounted my story, more and more kids, not to mention a few teachers, surrounded me to listen.

Around my peers I felt no need to edit my harrowing tale. Let them think what they wanted. They didn't have the power to have me admitted. It was the teachers I worried about, but my whole story had to be told before I did go insane. Some things aren't meant to be bottled up inside.

"How do we know your story is true?" one of my school enemies demanded.

This I had been anticipating. I smiled slyly and turned in my chair to pull out the bladed disk. The crowed was utterly silent.

"So?" another person pressed.

I had been working on this all night. I eyes the teachers. Most had left to do class stuff, or call the crazy wagon to come pick me up. I really hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

I made the decision that I would risk it. No one else knew how to work it, so if they did confiscate the disk, it would be just that; a disk. There would be no proof that I had a weapon on school grounds.

With the flick of my wrist and the pressing of an inconspicuous button, the hooked blades extended from hiding with a metallic chink.

Gasps rippled through the crowd just the way I had imagined they would. I glanced at the teachers present and they stared at me in disapproval. I had to get this put away quick before they made their way through the crowd and tried to take my little gift away from me.

"This, mixed with my present condition, should be ample proof, is it not?"

I could think of a few arguments, like "you could have stolen that from a dead one!" or "you could have gotten those injuries from anything!"

But, as a good debater always did, I had counter arguments for each.

Luckily, I didn't have to debate my way through. No one tried to compromise my spot light. Everyone was staring at me in awe and admiration.

"Why you? Why did you get those visions? How come it was you who saved the world?" someone near the back called. It wasn't just curiosity that had driven this person to the question. Their voice was dripping with jealousy and hate and despair.

I looked hard to see the back of the crowd and who might have said that.

"Who said that?" I asked kindly. "I would like to answer that question directly, if you don't mind."

The crowd parted to show my friends' long-time school enemies' friend. She was not accompanied by either Shelby nor Lauren. That would explain the question, then. "SheIby and Lauren. . . ?" I asked.

She was red-faced and teary-eyed as she glared at me. "Why did you live while they died? You had those visions that warned us! Why you?"

A glance at Tiffy and Kayla told me they had some explaining to do. They both had started to cry.

"I don't know why it was me, but do you really envy me? Look at me. I'm not going to be able to walk for months. Yeah, I saved the world, _with some help_. In reality, wouldn't our government have just nuked the place? Maybe not to a grand degree, but they would have taken out the whole state. The _whole_ state. People and everything. No evacuation plan. I really just saved Colorado and that's it.

"But look at me! I'm in a wheel chair with a shattered leg and a mending knee. Yeah, he carried me to the hospital. I'm sure some of you don't believe me, but I don't really care. I know what had happened and that's what matters.

"And what did I have to come back to? People haven't returned. My own friends haven't come back! I can see that in the way Tiffy and Kayla are acting. I have to come back knowing I had lived while no matter how hard I tried to save everyone, I failed a lot

of people. No matter how much I tried to warn people, they ignored me and we lost them.

"So, I ask you all again, do you really envy my situation?"

I hadn't noticed that I was tearing up. School had started a long time, but this group neither noticed or cared.

"It's your own fault! You could have left. You didn't have to stay!"

"Would you have just ran away if you had the knowledge to save the you home? If you had the knowledge to save 10,000 lives, would you hesitate to use it because it might get you killed? If you answered yes or are unsure, then maybe it was good thing it was I who had gotten the visions," I snapped back. "Yes, I would have left if anyone else had told me they had visions. But because they were my visions, I felt I had no choice. Let me tell you, I have no regrets except that I hadn't saved everyone l wanted to."

Silence followed my little speech. I filled the silence by retracting the blades and stuffing the disk back in my bag.

Good thing, too. The principal was on her way over.

"Get to class!" she yelled. Then she spotted me and froze in her spot. "Kayla? Is that you?"

I wheeled through the crowd to Mrs. Laurer. "Sorry. I was telling them about my injuries. We all kind of lost track of time," I apologized.

"No! I understand. It's great to see another student has survived. Let's all get to class, now, though. . . . "

The crowd dispersed, but I stayed still and called my two friends back. They walked back to me rather reluctantly and wouldn't look me in the face as they came to stop in front of me.

"Tell me they were just badly injured. Tell me I can visit them in the hospital or at the their houses. Give me good news!" I pleaded.

"No, Kayla. None of them made it out," Kayla wailed.

"S-Sam? E-Erika?" I choked out.

"I was there! I saw it happen! I tripped and an Alien came down on me, but Erika was there and fought it off. Sam was there, too, so I ran, thinking both were behind me! Erika had gone down fighting and Sam was trying her best to save her!"

She paused to compose herself before carrying on.

"Another one of those stupid Aliens came from nowhere and jumped Sam. There was nothing I could do for them! Nothing I could have done. . .I ran back to see if I could help at all, but one of the other aliens, you know, the ones who came later?"

"Predator"

"Yeah. Well, one of those beat me to it. He killed the two Aliens, then went off. I went to see how Erika and Sam were, but. . .they were. . .they were. . . ."

Kayla broke down then and Tiffy held her. I started crying, too. Erika was dead. My best friend. No matter how hard I had tried to keep my friends safe, they were gone forever.

I had failed my best friend and her sister.

School was boring as always, and yet, it was still hard. Boring because no one did anything with so many subs. A lot of teachers had gone missing. Hard because I had to go around acting like nothing was wrong. If I broke down, I felt my peers' confidence would be shattered. I had to stay strong for them.

A strange and maybe egotistical notion, I know. Maybe it would have put things in perspective for them. Maybe they would understand there was nothing special about me. I was a normal person.

Or would it have made them despise me more? Why did the cry baby get to save the state?

No matter the case, it was better to seem strong than weak, so I went about the school day completely numb, only having inside reactions when I heard about some person or another who had been killed. Sure, I said the appropriate consolations, but I refused to show any more emotion than I absolutely had to.

It seemed that I had become quite popular. Wherever I went, someone carried my stuff. I never had any trouble with getting to class, and everyone smiled and said hello to me.

At lunch, everyone wanted to see the bladed disk. I had a crowd around me, so l would quietly oblige, putting it away when a teacher came to investigate.

The end of the school day came not quick enough, but the end of the day held an assembly. l could only imagine what it would possibly be about.

Our principal stood in the middle of the gym facing all the student on the bleachers with a single microphone and stand. I sat at the bottom of the bleachers in my wheel-chair. I was seriously hoping that I wouldn't have to make another speech. I was spent.

"This assembly is to honor those that have gone in the past even and celebrate those who have returned to us. First, we'll start with those we miss."

She named the ones who had died for certain. The names that had stood out to me the most as people I had known for a while and those who I had met only briefly, and possibly disliked; Brett, Shelby, Lauren, and. . .Sam and Erika. . .and Rachel.

Teachers were named also, but those I did not care as much for, especially when none of the teachers named had been ones I had known or had ever taught me.

We had a moment of silence, then Mrs. Laurer moved on.

"And to all of you who have returned to this school, we are glad to have you and we welcome you back. We'd also like to welcome back Kayla, whom we all thought hadn't made it, but miraculously returned to us today."

Then the clapping started. I looked over my shoulder, then turned around in my chair in disbelief.

I had received a standing ovation.

All students were on their feet and cheering. My story had obviously gotten around. When l looked around at the teachers, they were cheering, too, except for half of them who just looked confused. They obviously had not yet heard of my feat.

When the ovation quieted, I waved my thanks to everyone and turned to face the principal.

"Well, ok. We have been told that the forest is going to be burned to make sure nothing had escaped. The whole area of the incident will be destroyed. Whether by a

small-scale bomb or controlled forest fire, we do not know," Mrs. Laurer continued.

Murmurs broke out, and I just nodded. It was more likely they'd bomb the place. It was common sense. Why they hadn't done it yet was more along the lines of letting the Predators and try their best to fix it and the actual decision making from the President of the United States and Congress or something like that.

We were excused a minute later, and I exited the school to see my mom waiting. I climbed into the front seat alone, denied my mom's request for a summary of my day, and began my brooding.

It was a quiet ride home again.

I went downstairs to my room as soon as I was able. I pulled myself into my bed and finally allowed my emotions full reign and cried.

My best friends, people I had known forever, were gone. I couldn't keep them alive even though I had the visions. Maybe I should have died, too. This pain was worse to bear than my broken legs.

Selfish, selfish me. Yes, I was hurting, but if I had died, too, a lot more people would have suffered as I was. It was better this way in the long run, I supposed.

Not that I wanted my friends dead. I just shouldn't have wish that I, too, had died alongside those in the forest.

I hadn't realized my crying had put me to sleep until I awoke to see my clock read five o'clock. I sat up and stretched, then rubbed the sleep from my eyes before scrambling to the side of my bed.

Something thunked onto the floor as I moved. I stopped moving and looked over the edge of my bed.

There lied the bat with Sissil's tail.

I looked around the room wildly, wondering if he was still in the rom. That was the only way my spear could have made it back to me from the mountains where I had left it in the Queen's tail.

"If you're still here, thank you. For everything. I cannot thank you enough."

It could have been my imagination showing me what I wanted to see, or maybe even some run off from a past vision, but I could have sworn that I saw the air ripple and heard a quiet growl, but I noticed no other signs.

"Honey!" I heard Mom hailing Dad. "Someone broke the plastic we covered the window with!"

The was how he had gotten in. Probably how he was getting out, too.

"Alright" my dad replied. "I'll fix it before tonight. It's not supposed to rain or anything."

Tonight I was going to stay up to watch Wolf's ship leave. It would most definitely be tonight that he left.

*:･ﾟ✧

It was close to one in the morning. My door was closed and the light was on as I sat next to my window in my dumb wheelchair, reading to pass the time. Every paragraph or so, I would stop to search the sky.

There had been no sign of Wolf being relocated from my planet to space.

I was glad my window faced the west. Even if it hadn't, I would have moved to a window that did. This made my life so much easier.

My book was almost finished. After I finished the third paragraph of the 106th page, I looked up to the sky again.

This time, I was allowed to see what it was that I had been waiting to see for the past eight hours. Or less. I'm probably exaggerating.

A streak of light moved across the sky like a falling star in reverse. It moved slower than a regular falling star. A trill of excitement surged through my veins.

Wolf had left. The danger was passed. The mountains were going to be bombed small-scale. There was no way the xenomorphs would ravage my Earth ever again.

When Wolf's little transportation disappeared into the infiniteness of the universe, I yawned and set my book down, then wheeled to my door to turn off the light getting into bed.

"Good-bye, Wolf. And good luck, wherever you may be."

* * *

 **Hello again, readers!**

 **That's all she wrote, guys. I know, there was a whole lot of patting my own back in this chapter. Or, rather, fic!me patting her back. It's just awful. Absolutely awful. I was actually really surprised when I realized I'd killed off my best friend haha. Well, best friend at the time. A couple of them, really. Suppose there had to be something realistic about this awful, awful fic at some point. XD I don't know, maybe it wasn't so bad for you readers. It was absolutely terrible for me, though, because of how my standards have evolved. If this had been someone else's fic I'd been reading, I probably would have stopped A LONG TIME AGO.**

 **I wrote this. This came from me. IT'S SO EMBARRASSING. But, hopefully, we can share some laughs about it together. It was a wild ride, that's for sure. My soul is a little frayed right now having to go through and relive this awful time from my past. XD When I didn't know what a mary-sue was and all that jazz.**

 **Welp, just remember. If you made it this far, let me know and claim your prize lol. See you guys when I start writing more shorts for Noctuary and the like! I have more Phantasm updates, so I'll likely post those Sunday or something. Then it's back to my regularly three-chapter updates a month. I still don't have plans to start publishing Insomnia chapters yet, but don't worry, those will come in time. :) Thanks for humoring me this April Fools' Day, everyone!**

 **~ Crayola**


End file.
